23: The Road to Total Drama Retro
by Imagi
Summary: My first Total Drama Summary? No Way! Oh right. Salutations! Cameron here saying this continues 23 Presents. Read and Review to find out what crazy things and characters will appear next. :D Oh! And please vote for me in the profile poll Thank you.
1. WE'RE STARTING?

_**23: The Road to Total Drama Retro**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Do not own. Just a fan. Also any additional characters that may or may not make there way in this fic are the property of his or her owner famous or not and will be sent home with brownies and milk._

_**Pairings:**_ _Now why would I tell you that? :D Seriously though it's Canon and Fanon. I'm not messing around with the couples in THIS story. ;)_

_**Rating:**_ _I'm saying PG. ;)_

_**Timeline: This is the continuation of 23 Presents. TDA does NOT happen though references to it will be made more then likely.**_

_Now that's set wish me a Happy Anniversary. As of December 2__nd__, 23 Presents is 1 year old now! :D _

_And…Onwards to the unknown! _

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter One:

_**We're Starting?**_

_

* * *

_

**December 31st**

Chris McClain adjusted his black suit and stared at himself critically in the mirror. After a moment he shot the object a pearly grin. "Perfection as always." Chris grinned happily before turning away from the mirror.

His smile immediately vanished as he noticed the numerous interns racing around the empty building. Each of his underlings was hard at work. A couple unrolled a large screen while others hooked up lights and placed everything from a giant eye to a window close by.

The host crossed his arms and scowled. "It's a simple montage! How long does it take to do one stinking montage?" One of the grunts opened his mouth, but Chris put up a hand. "I didn't think so. Now move move move!"

Tapping his foot impatiently, Chris watched as slowly but surely the needed items were placed. "It's about time!" Chris McClain complained stalking in front of empty screen. The lights vanished leaving the building in complete darkness.

With a final hair adjustment, Chris gave the order to start. Immediately the screen behind him lit up with a monochrome picture of space in the background. Opening his eyes he stared emotionlessly at the camera.

_You unlock this door with the key of Chris_

_Beyond it is the road to another world_

_A world of sound, sight, and…_

**Campers risking their lives, lunch and dignity for 100 thousand big ones!**

The monotone voice of the TDI host turned to excitement and the lights turned back on. Ignoring the black and white show behind him, the host walked onwards with the ever present cameras following him as he talked.

"And oh man did they lose it! Kiwi crashing, cliff diving, vomit handstands, butt bare riding, snake hugging, island curses, and did I mention the vomiting and loss of dignity? Oh man that was awesome!"

The host laughed in glee before continuing. "And that was Season ONE! Naturally we expected even more humiliation in the follow up special for Total Drama Island! This of course would make all of Owen's cheddar winning efforts absolutely worthless!"

"Unfortunately a certain SOMEONE decided to do something stupid leading to the special's dismissal. But…lucky for us camper guilt overcame the animosity at Christmas time leading to the totally wickedly awesome and Grammy nominated Christmas Special 23 PRESENTS!"

Chris stopped walking to gesture to a giant billboard of himself holding a Christmas present with the words Grammy nominated written proudly in gold off to the side with the black title placed below it.

"Ahhh…23 Presents. The feel good, utter angst, comedic, thrill ride and redemption story that cost zip to produce, got me a mondo paycheck and was nominated for a Grammy. Doesn't get any better then this!"

"Oh wait…it can! We also managed to trick all 22 campers into another season and we even have an obsessive fan along for the ride! Totally that girl logged in about 948 auditions in the Traveling Cams. OBSESSIVE! Anyway your probably wondering where all our heh heh campers are."

_

* * *

_

**Ezekiel's House**

_**Kitchen**_

_**5:55 p.m.**_

* * *

"I don't care what kind of strings you have to pull! I want an automatic guaranteed that-Hey! That's my new PDA you're holding you-" Courtney's words trailed off as she noticed the stern visage of Ezekiel's father holding the much desired device in one hand.

"5 minutes before you _will _be in bed and all lights will be off. While your host might think otherwise, I won't be having any guest on my watch doing something stupider then usual due to lack of sleep."

"5 minutes then PDA off…got it." Courtney smiled nervously accepting back her PDA.

The CIT keep the smile on her face until the homeschooler's father left the kitchen. "Bed at 6 in the evening? And on New Year's Eve? Even I think that's pushing it."

Courtney muttered to herself as she left as well heading directly towards her room her PDA glued to her ear.

"Now as I was saying Michael I absolutely refuse to be at a disadvantage and after what happened on Season 1 I feel that a little compensation is in order. Capeesh?"

_

* * *

_

**Ezekiel's House**

_**1st Guest Room**_

* * *

"Season 2 Season 2 Season 2 Season 2 Season 2 Season 2 Season-"

Gwen pressed the button on her IPod turning the music up loud enough to drown out Jasmine's song. Removing her signature outfit from her suitcase, she placed it aside and zipped up her bag. Similarly Bridgette and LeShawna who also wore their headsets did the same.

Jasmine on the other hand was too excited to do so and she rocked back and forth on her bed, her belongings still thrown throughout the room as she sung her mantra. "Season 2 y'all, Season 2 eh, Like Season 2 we're like wow! We're like really going on it!"

The new addition of bad accents to the annoying song did it and was easily heard even through the pounding music in their ears. Though LeShawna and Bridgette showed considerable restraint, the goth was close to losing it.

Gritting her teeth, Gwen fought to remain calm. Annoying or not, the off key creature WAS one of LeShawna's friends and attacking said friend might end up alienating the large sister.

"Attack and Alienate or Suck it up and Suffer?"

Lucky for her the mental question was answered when the floor started to thump ominously. Gwen instantly relaxed and shot Bridgette an evil smirk which the surfer returned when a very annoyed Eva appeared in their doorway dressed in an oversized team jersey.

Unaware of the danger, the beret wearing girl continued singing happily until she felt a firm hand pulling the collar of her night gown forward. Startled, the diva opened her eyes and recoiled slightly at the site of the resident unstable powerhouse.

"One more peep about Season 2 and you're leaving here in a body bag!" Eva growled out causing the drama queen to shiver in fright.

"Eva too much!" Bridgette yelped out earning a look of confusion from the strong woman.

"Break every bone in her body?"

"Too much!"

"Punch the living daylights out of her every time she obsesses about Season 2?"

At this last suggestion Gwen looked thoughtful. "Tempting." The goth said with a wicked grin earning a yelp of horror from Jasmine.

Bridgette shook her head. "What WE mean is Cody ranting to Harold and Noah about Star Voyagers vs. Star Fighters level threat."

"Oh." Eva said simply her brown eyes softening for a brief moment. Just as quickly they hardened again as she turned to face the would be camper.

One more word about Season 2 and that beret is mine. Now shut up and get you're over processed head into packing!"

Jasmine quickly nodded and the stronger female let go of her nightgown and left the room.

_

* * *

_

**Traveling Cam**

_**By the Old Shed**_

__

The curtain hiding the camera was abruptly flung open as Jasmine quickly entered only wearing her nightgown despite the cold weather. Shivering a bit, she addressed her public.

Jasmine-Okay that girl is whack. And an affront to all non athletic girls. Still lesson learned. You want to play the game you got to know how to play tough. And when it comes to…you know what… this sister's gonna be on top tomorrow! Just wait and see.

_Static. _

_

* * *

_

**Ezekiel's House**

_**Ezekiel's Room**_

* * *

"Annnnnd…Done!" Cody announced as he removed the IPod from his new laptop. "A little preparation goes a long way towards making an unpleasant trip more bearable." The techno geek commented handed the device to Justin who smiled.

"Hey thanks! My modeling agent said that listening to music while you sleep is supposed to be good for the pores."

"Maybe so, but you might want to keep it off for now. No telling what we're in for tomorrow." Cody commented absently plugging another camper IPod's into the computer port.

Justin rolled his eyes at the warning and then glanced into his mirror with a smile.

"For all we know it's another overnight camping trip. Chris just loves to mess around with our heads."

"At least there are no bears." Owen interjected happily from his bed.

With that innocent comment, Cody shivered audibly.

_

* * *

_

**Traveling Cam**

_**By the Old Shed**_

_Cody grinned cockily at the camera, but the effect was ruined by the sound of his teeth chattering and his body shivering. _

Cody-T-t-two m-m-minutes to S-S-S-ix so gotta m-m-make this q-q-q-uick. I…Hate…Bears. But I'm n-n-not letting t-t-that stop me. N-n-not me me me.

_The Traveling Cam curtain is flung open by Eva who scowled. With one quick motion, she tossed the shivering ladies man over her shoulder. Turning, she shot the camera a deadly scowl._

Eva-Get one thing straight. I am NOT setting on the sidelines and I…WILL…WIN.

_Static._

_

* * *

_

**Ezekiel's House**

_**Living Room**_

_**6:00 p.m.**_

* * *

"Man and I thought Chris had the wrecked schedule. Bed at 6 on NEW…YEAR'S…EVE." Duncan complained out loud in the dark room.

"Which means absolutely ZERO chance for a New Year's kiss with my hot surfer babe." Geoff whined from his air bed.

Duncan let out a snort. "Speak for yourself."

"Dude?! Seriously! You're going to sneak into that room? Heather is so going to blab to the Zeke man's dad. And not to mention Eva's in there."

The delinquent scoffed. "As if I care. Baldie blabs one word and she's the one in trouble with the old man, not me. And the gorilla's a pushover."

Across the living room, Katie and Sadie gasped out in horror. "Sadie oh my gosh did you hear what Duncan just said?"

"Oh my gosh! Eva like totally would kill him for that! Not to mention…Cody."

At that last statement, the infamous twins giggled in amusement. The computer savvy geek had gradually been having an effect on the fitness obsessed girl and slowly but surely the coldness started to fade.

However the slightest mention of anything considered "soft" in Eva's eyes or especially that she was going soft would earn immediate retaliation from the strong woman.

The trick was to maintain the delicate balance between compliment and insult. No easy task. At least for anyone not named Izzy, Cody or Ezekiel. Though the latter was shaky at best, and the slip ups common, he was begrudgingly allowed a little leeway.

As for Ezekiel himself, he let out a yawn as he reluctantly opened his eyes. Listening briefly to the arguing going on between the punk, the girl he liked and her best friend, he shook his head.

"Here we go a'gain eh."

* * *

With a click of the controller, Ezekiel's image was frozen on the screen. Turning away from the screen, Chris McClain focused his attention on the camera.

"Well enough about the kiddies! In the meantime since the campers are going beddy bye early thanks to Ezekiel's loving prairie parents, it has left moi with mucho uninterrupted camera time! So let's make things interesting!"

"As a ratings booster, we're going to give YOU the FAAAANS a chance to actually meet your favorite camper face to face. Well…maybe not you're actual fav-orite…and there is the obsessive fan to think about…"

"Anyway tons of restrictions apply and more then likely only a few of you might get the opportunity to meet with your favorite, not so favorite or just plain camper or wannabee, but hey! Snowball's chance in you know where is better then no chance at all! Ha Ha!"

"Just PM our executive producer and maaaybe she might allow a temporary cameo of you with your favorite camper, one of the other 21 freaks, or the wannabee. Keyword **Temporary**. As for any criticism, comments and otherwise click on a little green button located who knows where."

"And don't forget your **NAME**, what the heck you **LOOK** like, which one of our 22 nutcases do you **LIKE** and **HATE** most, Favorite **COLOR** and of course favorite **FOOD, SWEET OR DRINK."**

"Why all this info? Heck if I know! Oh and one more thing…you're **NOT** getting on the show as a possible contestant. This is called 23: The Road to TDR for a reason you know! Ha Ha!"

"We got 10 hours and counting until the start of this thing so grab a snack, take a nap and stay tuned for **23: THE ROAD TO TOTAL...DRAMA…RETRO!!!**"

_

* * *

_

Executive Producer Imagi here! Just a reminder that I don't own The Twilight Zone and any possible cameos are requested by PM only. All other comments, questions and criticism are resolved simply by the clicking of a little green box that says review on it. :)

_And off topic…how the heck do you work an IPOD?! I got an IPOD touch as an unexpected super early Xmas gift. Considering I didn't even know what it was when I got it…I could use a little help._

**

* * *

**

**Coming Up Next…**

**The Competition takes off! **


	2. TEENS WILL BE TEENS

_*Quick reminder…this is an alternate season and Total Drama Action and World Tour does NOT occur. This author does not condone the use of people who do have little to no social experience being kicked off repeatedly by the host and campers as a sick running joke who do. That is NOT the way to learn._

_Nor does she enjoy the fact that Zeke went from teen to zombie to Gollum, hunted DOWN and then ending up falling in a volcano. That was certainly not character development that was strictly a lets dump on the one contestant that has the Canadian accent in dementedly predictable ways because he is sexist and a bad bad person and he should die or at least be condemned for life for saying "__**Well guys are stronger and smarter than girls are**__."_

_Watch the series…others have done FAR worse._

* * *

IMPORTANT: THIS CHAPTER FEATURES OR TALKS ABOUT GIRLS IN THEIR UNDERWEAR. RAOR.

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_ _**Teens will be Teens**_

_**November 10, 2013**_

_It had been a long road. Season after season challenge after challenge…it had finally paid off. And with the aid of his Two million dollars he had won off the latest Total Drama series he had set out to do something extraordinary._

_Naturally the show had its misgivings as he knew it would. After all it had standards. And allowing the brunet to get his way would shake the very principles on which it was founded. However he was persistent. _

_It was strictly one shot. It was unique. And the collaboration would prove fruitful due to the age of the cast and the popularity of Total Drama. He had argued again and again. Finally the resistance had faded._

Now it was time. The slight boos of the crowd had turned to excitement as they recognized the nineteen year old one time member of the Drama Boys walk out dressed in a designer black tux. The former DB however could barely hear the cheers over the pounding of his heart.

Taking deep breaths to calm the racing organ, Cody Emmet Jamieson Anderson slowly lifted the mike up to his lips and stared out at the crowd hidden throughout the darkened room as he started to sing.

_**I'm looking at…Drama Angels**_

_**And believe me when I say they got the whole show glowing**_

_**They got this how show glowing**_

_**They got this how show glowing glowing glowing**_

As Cody continued to sing, the runway of Shhh! Toria's lit up in gold and the first of the imperfect models walked out, bright teal wings attached to her shoulders with the words _Survivor Tough_ scrawled across the top.

**And there high on the cliff singing**

Far shorter then ST's standard, his original dream girl wore black leather panties, knee high black laced boots and a dark purple heart emblem that barely hid the front part of her chest…a sight that cause a wide grin to appear on the technogeek's face.

**Way up on the cliff singing singing singing**

With a roll of her eyes and a smirk, Gwen walked to the runway's end and posed causing wild applause. Winking at the happy brunet, the goth took up a spot on the right side of the walkway and watched as one by one the other girls walked out.

It was clear that most of the Total Drama girls were unused to strolling on a catwalk…especially in that tall of a heel and almost each took less confident steps then the seasoned models. Not that the crowd minded.

Katie clad in red and pink with a gingham and lace skirt, model ready Lindsay with glittery red boxing gloves, LeShawna decked out in a leopard set…all the girls that had been important to him were there.

_**I'm looking at a Drama Angel**_

_**And believe me when I say they got the whole show glowing**_

Beautiful Bridgette with her lazy green eyes was the second to last to walk out in her pastel pink heels. Despite the heel's height and the blonde's habit of tripping anywhere and anytime, the blonde was confident.

Then again maybe it was the wings. The tops of the limbs were a cheery blue with stars decorating the tips while the bottom part was a wavy swell of pastel rainbow ruffles that matched her outfit.

The winged surfer girl beamed brightly as she reached the end of the runway without falling earning wild applause from both the audience and the Total Drama cast members. As Bridgette took a spot on the left side, the very last girl walked out.

And with her appearance Cody's heart did a rapid tempo. The outfit was a dark shade of blue. It had feathers. And it sparkled brighter then the stars in the sky. The raven hair who wore it the outfit blushed prettily and a shy smile graced her face as she slowly walked down.

**Way up the cliff singing **

By the time she was halfway down the runway the song had ended, not that Cody had minded much. It only added to the effect as he got down on one knee causing the crowd to roar. The young woman was so intent on not falling that she missed it…at least until she got closer.

LeShawna, Bridgette and Gwen had to steady the brunette as she reeled back on her heels and almost fell. Ignoring the slight chuckle of the audience at the action, the raven haired focused on Cody.

"I had always planned on asking this on April Fool's Day, but after seeing you…right now…looking so beautiful and shy…I have to ask this of you now. I'm asking you to marry me and NO…I'm not fooling."

The audience and the present Total Drama girls wait with baited breath as the ring is revealed with the many video cameras of Shhh! Toria's catching every detail. The silver band shone brightly accented with bay tree laurel and in the center of the ring was a sapphire heart holding a small yet delicate diamond.

Tears uncharacteristically welled up in her eyes and her voice escaped her. Letting her actions speak once again for her she finally nodded and shakily held out her hand.

Cody grinned broadly showing once again the lovable gap in his teeth as he carefully removed the ring. As he did so there was a sudden ear piercing squeal, which cut through the happy applause and cheers of the audience.

Before he could react, his soon to be fiancé and the other Total Drama girls were forcibly knocked off the runway. Cody let out a horrified gasp as he immediately left the stage to check up on them.

Or rather he would have had he not been pressed tightly against something soft, warm and yet very unfamiliar. His face scrunched up in displeasure as his nose caught the scent of armpit and something else.

"Oh my sugar frosted Co Co Codeo! Cody-Bunny Candykins! My Codywodyonlyloveofmylifekins! Of COURSE I'll marry you! You're my very own soon to be hubbywubby April Fool!"

It took a few seconds to realize his head was pressed against the lower part of a stranger's unmentionables on live television on the runway of Shhh! Toria's. Cody let out a cry and abruptly tried to pull away from the iron grip only for it to suddenly give way.

Falling to the hard floor, Cody quickly scrambled backwards until he reached the end of the catwalk. Looking up he got his first view of the unwanted show crasher who was still admiring his intended's ring.

The tall purple haired woman was wearing what looked like a long braided piece of off brown cloth tied coyly together with tiny white string as makeshift underwear. Further decorating the fan obsessed outfit were big red hearts with Coderra 4-Evah! written inside.

"You know I don't really care for sapphires since you KNOW my birthstone is a ruby…Lucky July 7th! And my favorite flower is forget me nots NOT laurel…BUT WHO CARES! We're going to get MARRRIED! EEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh and do you like my outfit? I used all your old pairs of underwear and dental floss to make it! Neat huh?"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"LINDSAY YOU IDIOT!"

The dreamer's eyes shot open as the previously quiet room erupted into chaos.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**By the Old Shed**_

_**2:00 a.m.**_

_Heather appears in her night clothing and sat on the old stump just smiling and humming._

Beth-Oh my gosth! I knew it was going to be bad, but thisth was like some kind ofth freak accidenth!

_Gwen is shown next just sitting there dressed in a towel with another one firmly covering her hair. The goth is glaring daggers at the camera._

Jasmine-Okay I heard of chance coincidences, but there were THREE bottles.

_Lindsay whimpers as she adjusts the towel around her hair. As a single unnaturally colored lock spilled out, the bubbly girl's lip trembled._

Jasmine-I mean sure take in all of the factors-

Lindsay- WAAAAHHHHH!

Jasmine-And you still got two and one trying to add up to four.

Gwen-Here for nine days and this happens now? GAH!

Trent-Hey! Nine IS a lucky number! My lucky number…Anyway it was just a fluke okay! And sure it's different, but-

Jasmine-Like the thing about Uncle George poisoning King Leer…something is smelling rank in the grape juice glass!

Noah- Oh for the love of! Shakespeare isn't THAT hard to figure out people!

_Duncan sat there indifferent at least until the towel fell off his head revealing that it was now dyed the same color as Ezekiel's jacket. The punk let out a long string of curses before violently attacking the camera._

_**Static. **_

* * *

_**Ezekiel's House**_

_**Downstairs Bathroom**_

_**2:10 a.m.**_

Almost all the Total Drama Guys were gathered outside the downstairs bathroom gazing nervously at a very large clock on the wall. With each tick of the accursed clock, the boys cringed.

***TICK***

"Geoff! You're on 3 minutes man!" Trent called out nervously. Seconds later there was a high pitched scream followed by a thud before the towel clad party animal raced out the bathroom door and then upstairs with suds still in his blonde hair. Trent was just as quick to race in.

As the door slammed shut behind the musician, Harold let out a sigh. "In this domicile the five minute shower rule is sacred…a lesson well learned." The lanky teen said solemnly as the minute hand on the clock prepared to move.

The other boys shuddered in remembrance. Nine days with the homeschooler's family had taught the teens well…there was no going back to sleep. Once you were up…you were UP and showered. And when Annabelle Zutanan put her foot down on a rule there was no crossing it.

***TICK***

"1 minute Trent!"

Just across from the bathroom, Tyler was cringing for a different reason as his girlfriend studied herself in the floor length mirror.

"My hair is bright blue!" Lindsay wailed out in anguish while the jock tried to console her.

"Actually it looks kinda like a light tealish blue."

"Oh my god my hair is a light tealish blue!" The former blonde wailed out before bursting into tears again causing the group of guys and her boyfriend to cringe uncomfortably.

***TICK***

"2 minutes Trent!"

* * *

_**Ezekiel's House**_

_**Ezekiel's Room**_

_**2:16 a.m.**_

Clothing that had been neatly stacked in drawers and hung in the closet were now scattered throughout the room as both punk and goth searched for appropriate headgear to hide the dye disasters. And there was one item in particular that Zeke had that both coveted.

"Come on where is it where is it?" Gwen muttered to herself as she opened up another drawer. Her search was finally rewarded as she came across the much desired item. Grinning broadly she pumped her fist in victory.

"Yes!"

Duncan spun around just in time to see Gwen put on the jet black hoodie with the words _"Define Normal"_ written on it…a gift that Ezekiel had received for supporting some theater program or whatnot.

"BEEEEEP!"

"You snooze you lose." Gwen announced with a smirk as she pulled up the hood further hiding her new lighter highlights.

"Actually I don't think it's that bad sunshine. That green matches your shirt sleeves."

"So does that mean you're going to take Zeke's extra jacket then?"

"Oh yeah about that…what's the word for it…oh yeah…AIN'T HAPPENING!"

* * *

_**Ezekiel's House**_

_**Master Bathroom**_

_**2:25 a.m.**_

"Has anyone seen my brush?"

"Who took my pinkie pie lip-gloss?"

"Alright where's my strawberry lotion?"

"Bridgette! 3 minutes girl!"

Sure they were teenage girls. And they all had their own form of detailed bathroom regimes. Or at least they did before they entered the Zutanan home. And as they quickly learned Mrs. Zutanan didn't play favorites when it came to the five minute shower rule.

And being dragged out of the bathroom by the small brunette woman, clad only in a towel and made to sit in the living room punishment chair for an uncertain amount of time with the other teens was just plain embarrassing. Eating dinner was far worse.

So to say the upstairs bathroom was now nothing but pure chaos would be putting it lightly. Hated enemies even sat side by side on a cushy bench wrapped in brightly colored towels as they hurriedly worked on their hair and makeup.

After all even the bitterest of rivalries can quickly and temporarily be forsaken when it came to self preservation.

* * *

_**Ezekiel's House**_

_**Kitchen**_

_**2:35 a.m.**_

Essential Belongings were packed inside the show provided backpacks. Farm Girl and Farm Boy sat there in silence. The CIT typed madly on her PDA while the Know-it-all read a book. Even the Female Jock and the overly eager newbie were similarly subdued; the latter absently tracing the Total Drama logo on her new backpack.

Despite the madness raining down throughout the rest of the house, the teens gathered in the kitchen were eerily calm…

* * *

_**Ezekiel's House**_

_**Outside**_

_**3:00 a.m.**_

Sitting outside in an old wooden chair, Ezekiel's mother watched as one by one the twenty-two teenagers she and her husband Jedrek had played host for and her son filed outside the farmhouse, their Season 1 outfits hidden mostly under thick winter jackets.

As the last of the teenagers exited the domicile, Annabelle smiled. "Good Moorning everboody! I hope all you boys and girls took my and Jedrek's advice on getting a good noight sleep yesterday since today is gooing to be a very looong and tiring day for you all eh!" Annabelle Zutanan announced cheerfully.

In response to Ezekiel's mother's words, there was an immediate chorus of displeased groans. The brunette woman just smiled again as she continued. "Noo since the bus Mr. Chris Maclean was gooing to send had some ummm…technical difficulties-"

"Wait! Difficulties? What kind of difficulties?" Heather inquired with a frown. Mrs. Zutanan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I believe he said it brooke down. And then fell oof the road…into a river of ice…and then the bus exploded into a million trillion pieces eh."

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**By the Old Shed**_

Courtney-Of ALL the television shows I could have wound up on I would have to choose the one with the most INSENSITIVE-

Heather-Narcissist-

Katie and Sadie-Meanie Faced-

Cody-You know would it KILL Chris to be just a little bit nicer every once and awhile? I mean he is playing around with our lives here…so is it to wrong to ask-

Gwen-For a vehicle that would…I don't know…somewhat PASS a government safety test?

_The goth let out a sigh. _

Gwen- I miss-

_**Static.**_

* * *

"So since that man was so adamant on the cast members can only roide in a bus to get to the first destination, I called up Casper D and Jasper Gus Boomerton and they said they'd be happy to help you teens' oot eh."

Zeke's eyes widened at his mother's announcement which Courtney immediately pounced on. "Alright Ezekiel spill it. Just who are these Boomertons?"

"There joost really really good mechanics…I heard they each made a bus froom scratch, boot I really haven't seen it eh."

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**By the Old Shed**_

Duncan-Let's see...Chris's Doom Bus or an unknown hick bus built by a couple of hicks? Pfff! No con-

_The curtain to the confessional is thrown open revealing a very annoyed homeschooler._

Ezekiel-Wot did you joost call my neighbors?

Duncan-Maybe you're unfamiliar with the concept, but this is a confessional. And it's called personal opinion.

Ezekiel-Apoloogize eh!

Duncan- Don't get your panties all tied up in a knot Homeschool.

_The homeschooler raised an eyebrow before he let out a guttural snarl that deeply disturbed the punk. He was more disturbed to see a grinning Izzy enter the confessional as well._

_**Static**_

* * *

_We're following Izzy's Friend Zekey!_

_Who will lead us to the bus._

_The bus the bus the bus the bus the buuuuuussss_

_The wonderful wonderful bus!_

Izzy sang happily as she skipped arm and arm through the snow with a confused prairie boy and the BFFFL's. Following the quartet's lead were Beth, Lindsay, Jasmine and Tyler who in turn were followed by the normal walking Courtney on her PDA, the making out couple of Bridgette and Geoff and then the rest.

At the end of the long line of teenagers, a certain red head was bemused by it all.

"And once again we are sagely reminded of the bond of best friendship between Zeke and Izzy and why it's best NOT to insult those they care about." Harold said as he tried to hide a smile with his good hand.

Duncan was far from being amused. Not surprising since he was unwillingly tied to Owen's back.

"Shut it Harold!" The punk growled out as once again he attempted to free himself from his dangerous position, but Izzy's ropes were too tight and had pinned his arms firmly against his sides. The black capped punk let out another snarl.

"And why am I tied to Owen again?"

"Knowing Macadamia nut up there she wanted to prove a point. As for my reading buddy…"territory marking" and his neighbor's trees." Noah pointed out from his perch on Owen's shoulder.

"Why don't you come down here and say that nerd?"

"Sure…love to…Broken leg remember?"

"I'll show you broken leg when I get free you-"

"Guys! Can't we all just get along?" Owen broke in before there was an ominous rumble coming from his rear. Duncan paled.

"No Owen! Don't you even-"

* * *

Ignoring the cries of disgust coming from directly behind her, Heather frowned. "So refresh my memory WHY we're taking a little walk through Homeschool woods?"

"Because Chris is a grade A douche." Eva grumbled out before letting out a tired yawn.

"Emphasis on the douche."

"That and letting Chris McClean borrow the cars used in any TDI special is in our contracts." Cody added causing Heather to roll her eyes.

"Uhh…HELLO? Why would ANYONE in the WORLD even WANT to see Gwen's beat up Gothmobile, DJ's Momma Go car, Cody's Dad's geek on wheels and the Glow in the dark nightmare?"

* * *

**Undisclosed Video Camera FREE Location**

**Aka Audio ONLY….**

**FOR NOW…**

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! RAFFLE ASIDE I'M ONLY GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS ONCE! PICTURES WITH ONE VEHICLE $10! PICTURES WITH TWO $20! AND SO FORTH! Or is that too complicated for you? IF YOU UNDERSTAND SAY YES MASTER. CHIEF!"

"YES MASTER CHIEF!"

_There is a sudden hum before blackness is replaced by the video image of Chef Hatchet grinning wickedly in front of a large circus tent. The video camera slowly rotates to the right revealing an endless line of people._

_The line traveled all the way from the tent, wove up and down the large grassy field and finally back towards an empty roped off area where there was…_

"What part of video camera FREE area do you not get? NOW TURN THAT THING OFF!"

_There is a shocked cry before the close up view of a very angry Chef Hatchet abruptly turns to darkness._

* * *

Heather rolled her eyes again as she walked unaware that the line of teenagers had stopped. And Eva of course was none too happy. Before the strong woman could react, Heather quickly held out her iPod with its blood red case and gold writing.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**UNKNOWN**_

_Eva is scowling as she sat in a very small room that was a combination of shower and toilet and enclosed by bright multi colored curtain with the words Double F scrawled on it. Absently she fingered something dark blue in her hands._

Eva-I KNEW accepting that gift would come back to haunt me!

Courtney-Before leaving the Zutanan domicile it was unanimously agreed upon all of teens that the deliberate destruction of any gift received or given is henceforth FORBIDDEN. Even that OGRE agreed which if you ask me is-

_Courtney's long rant is cut off revealing Duncan in her place wearing a black leather jacket and a black baseball turned backwards revealing the smallest hint of darker green. The punk rolled his eyes as he held out his iPod for the camera. The case unlike Heather's was a solid black and like hers had the words THE TDI 22 imprinted on the holder._

Duncan-Yeah yeah...I know what you're thinking. And No Duncan has NOT gone SOFT! It's just that-

_Beth appears next holding out her own case one of sunshine yellow as well as a thermos with a B on it as well as the number 4 on it._

Beth-First Heather gave usth the Ipods and then she got everyone on firsth season special cases for them…they all say THE TDI 22 on them! (giggle snort)

Eva-Navy is mine. The REAL Traitor MP3 stealer got us each a different colored case. And Homeschool's parents-

Courtney-They gave each of us a thermos with the first letter of our name on it. Thermos colors corresponding to the ones that Heather had custom ordered for our iPods. Mine naturally is Burnt Sienna with the number 1 on it of course.

**Static.**

* * *

Eva crossed her arms with a scoff while a smiling Heather but her iPod away. Without another word the pair walked down the narrow snowy path where most of the other former campers and Jasmine had gathered around a pair of unknown teenage boys, one of who was munching happily on a turnover of some sort from a box in his hands.

Seeing the gathered crowd, the taller boy with glasses nudged his shorter glasses wearing buddy. The brown skinned boy with neatly combed raven hair scowled.

"Hey! No trying to knock over the empanadas! The empanadas are too good to be knocked to the ground!"

"Jude, the campers?"

Hazel eyes looked up into blue, before traveling lazily over the gathered teens.

"One, Two, Fourteen, Eighteen…CIT, New girl, Cody…ZEKE! Awesome! Yada Yada…missing four...Let me think let me think…Noah, Harold, Owen and…Duncan! No Duncan! Double Awesome! This day has gotten better already!"

Hiding a smile behind his hand at the upset tirade Courtney had launched into; the dark blond with the bleached tips spoke up.

"Okay…minus the four missing boys I think we're good to go. Welcome contestants of 23: The Road to TDR! I'm Pieter and my Jude Hayes. And on the behalf of the Boomerton Brothers Casper D and Jasper Gus…we welcome you to the first ever official launch of the Double F and the Duo S. Now-"

"Umm…Excuse me, but what does the F and S stand for? As the only official CIT and thus the only one qualified I-"

"Need to shut and listen to those in charge who will be driving the buses today." Pieter deadpanned ignoring the outraged cry from the overachiever.

"Now before Miss CIT so kindly "interrupted" as you can see by the multi colored lab coats we're wearing that-"

"WOAH CHUBBY BUDDY!"

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE TOXIC EMISSIONS ALREADY?"

"MOVE OUT OF THE PATH OF DANGER FELLOW COMPEITORS! FOR OWEN-"

"SWEET! SPICY! SPICY AND SWEET! IT'S A SWEECY TREAT! COME TO OWEN'S STOMACH! IT CAN'T BE BEAT!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"STOP STOP STOPPPPPPPP!"

"OWEN WATCH OU-"

* * *

**Chris McClean Studios**

With another click of his magic clicker, the picture froze. Chris McClean grinned broadly as he studied the image of the food dazed Owen charging heedlessly towards the screaming group of gathered teens. Harold had joined Noah on Owen's other shoulder and Duncan was still tied firmly to the chubby teen's back. All three were likewise screaming.

"It's all in the timing." Chris announced proudly before smiling broadly.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Next update! Wow this has been awhile! Hope you guys liked! :)

Anyhow the Shhh! Toria's is a parody of Victoria Secret. Specifically last year's runway show. The Dreamer pictures a Total Drama girl in each of the 6 themes.

**_Gwen-Tough Love (5th outfit)_**

**_Katie-Country (1st outfit)_**

**_Lindsay-Sport (1st outfit)_**

**_Eva-Angel (8th outfit)_**

**_LeShawna-Wild (8th outfit)_**

**_Bridgette- Pink (8th outfit)_**

Speaking of which here's the questions…

*Should I go into more on the Shhh! Toria's or not?

*Fast Food yes or Fast Food no?

*Portable Shower or Store Shower?

And no I'm telling you why. ;)

Lastly Cody's song is actually Akon's Angel, Izzy's song is Off to see the Wizard and as for the boys… Pieter belongs to….not me and Jude is Skull and Bone's.

And minor notes…The Define Normal Hoodie is mine…with The Addams Family on the back and the 5 minute shower rule…my Aunt's. And back then you didn't cross Aunt.

Again hope you liked and not to worry…the next chapter will be much much faster. :D

**Aka…DA BUS! DA BUS! STOP THE STUNT BUS I WANNA GET OFF! XD**

Thanks much again for the reviews! :D

Imagi


	3. STOP THE STUNT BUS I WANNA GET OFF!

_**Chapter Three:**_ _**Da Bus Da Bus Stop the Stunt Bus I wanna get off!**_

* * *

**Woods**

**5:00 a.m.**

_**5 minutes prior**_

_**Owen, Harold, Noah, Duncan**_

_There were no more feared words in the universe then Owen has to go Number Two. And with the punk tied to the big jolly and his trusty switchblade confiscated by Courtney, it had become a race against time._

For Duncan at least. To his great annoyance injured geek Noah had been assisted away from the danger zone by equally injured Harold. And to his even greater anger both were now chatting about Globe of Dork Crabs.

**Instead of helping him NOT get up close and personal with the remains of Owen's bowels!**

"Guys I really really need to go Number Two now." Owen protested. Both the injured teens looked up briefly at the desperate blonde and the horrified punk before Noah smirked.

"Knowing the futility of an alliance with you Duncan…I'm willing to settle for a "to be named in the future" favor."

"I'd settle for not being stripped naked now and during the upcoming season. That and no pranks." Harold added causing Duncan to let out a snarl.

"One or the other Doris!"

"Guys! Owen's plumbing is about to go Niagra!"

* * *

_**Traveling Cams**_

_**UNKNOWN**_

_The camera flashes on to see a smirking Noah wearing a pair of thick multicolored headphones and sitting outside in what looks like a plastic orange version of a pilot's flight chair. _

Noah-And that is why they call me the High IQ.

_Noah casually turned his head to look at something from down below and his eyes widened. He then turned back to the camera._

Noah-I believe…I might actually have to thank the triplets later.

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**UNKNOWN**_

_Harold looks absently at the Double F curtain as he carefully wraps his injured arm in plastic bags._

Harold- Sure I could have blackmailed for both…but what kind of honorable ninja would I be then? A favor for a favor! Sorry ladies, but the full glory that is Harold is no longer up for view! Now all I have to do is worry about hot sauce in my undies, allergies and bugs and of course the rest of the horrors Duncan will bestow upon me…

_Pause…_

Harold-Hey wait a Minu-

_**Static.**_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Owen sighed in relief as he zipped up his pants oblivious to the wilting foliage behind him as he walked over to the trio in a distance.

"Oh wait a sec!"

The 300 pound tons of fun then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out more rope to Duncan's further dismay.

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry Duncan, but Izzy tied the knots herself and well… I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Hurt her FEELINGS?"

"I believe I can replicate the knot that Lady Izzy had used, but the loss of half my physical force will be difficult." Harold chimed in with a smile as Noah smirked.

* * *

_**5 minutes after**_

_**Owen, Harold, Noah, Duncan**_

"When I get off of here you geeks are so dead." Duncan groused irritably from Owen's back.

"Quiet Duncan, Harold and I need to concentrate." Noah said in annoyance as he studied the deserted pathway in front of them."

"On what? Dorky Wars?"

"In case you haven't noticed Owen's bathroom break put us off course from the other campers and the new girl. Not to mention we're lost."

"So just follow the footprints know-it-all!"

Hey! Good idea. Let's just follow the footprints! Oh wait a minute…How silly of me...There ARE NONE. We're off course."

From his perch on Owen's other shoulder, Harold watched the punk and his fellow ally bicker back in forth in minor amusement until something caught his attention. It had taken a moment or two to figure out what and his dot like eyes widened in terror as he noticed Owen sniffing the air.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* I KNOW that smell."

"Uhhh…guys?" The red head commented weakly winching as he noticed the oversized blonde's eyes taking on a greenish tint.

"Well if you just let me put marks in the trees to begin with we wouldn't be lost!" Duncan declared irritably struggling again in his binding.

"*Sniff* is it sweet? Or is it spicy?"

"And that's why you're tied to chubby buddy's back." Noah finished drolly causing the delinquent to let out a snarl.

"Spicy? Or Sweet? Spicy…Sweet…Spicy…Sweet…"

"Guys…the velocity of light is approaching!" Harold warned frantically as he readied himself as best as he could. Unaware of the danger, Noah and Duncan continued their verbal contest.

"A troglodyte like you getting to the Final four is a sign of the underworld is freezing over!"

"Oh yeah? Well this Troglodogwhatsits beat the so called schemer!"

"Oh dear lord of food heaven I think it's both!" Owen suddenly yelled out gaining the academic rivals attention.

"What's Chubbo babbling about now?" Duncan groused irritably before Owen bolted.

* * *

_**Traveling Cams**_

_**UNKNOWN**_

Noah-Knowing Chris he edited this out. Regardless it still has to be said. Not long after the third challenge on the first season, Chef somehow ran out of "food" for us "lucky" campers. What followed is something that we campers like to call Owen's food daze craze.

_The know-it-all smirked before continuing._

Noah-So shortly after our heavy eater's eyes turned green he took off and returned several hours later returned covered in lobster sauce, hair gel and munching on a chicken bone. The rumor is Owen-

_**Static. **_

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Chris McClean Studios**_

_**Christastically Cool Chris Building**_

_Against a raven black wall are 23 picture frames each with a glowing picture of one of the 23 competing teenagers. Smack dab in the middle in a gold plated throne is an annoyed Chris McClean._

Chris McClean-For the record Owen did NOT crash right through the wall of my air conditioned trailer and eat half of my hair gel products before finding the mini fridge. I mean come on! My hair gel does not smell like blueberry pi-

_Chris's eyes widened in shock before he scowled darkly._

Chris McClean-DID…NOT HAPPEN.

_Clapping his hands sharply caused a television to emerge from the floor. Aiming his special remote at the television reveals __the frozen image of Owen and the screaming teens. Another click caused chaos. The narcissist host smirked as he watched the teenagers on the screen fall back to earth._

Chris McClean-Now THERE is something that actually DID happen. Why not watch that?

**_Static._**

* * *

**Woods**

**Current Time**

Pieter and Jude looked at each other and then at the Total Drama teens. Exchanging a look, both boys walked among the groaning teens on the ground or trapped in snow banks and placed a thick colored band around each of the campers' wrists.

Taking another bite of empanadas, Jude took his turn to speak up.

"Okay possible Season 2 contestants if you landed near me and your wearing People Eater Purple band you're on the Double F bus. Aquatically Awesome Aqua bands that landed near my fellow fan bud Pieter…the Duo S bus are where you go!"

Startled each camper looked down at their new accessory. And while most shrugged in acceptance, there were of course some disagreements over transportation agreements. And as the CIT opened her mouth, Pieter continued where Jude left off.

"Alright now if you follow the path right-"

"AHEM!" Courtney coughed loudly before shooting a pointed glare at the dark blonde with bleached tips. Not surprisingly he ignored her.

"Behind myself and Jude it will-"

"Aaaaahem!"

"To the buses. And FYI the specialty designed plastic orange seats next to the driver's seat on BOTH the Double F and the Duo S are meant for those-"

"Aaaah aaaah aaahem!"

"Who are either injured or have a valid handicap. So unless your name is Harold or Noah-"

Courtney pointedly holds up her phone with a smirk and she is momentarily taken aback by Pieter smirking back.

You can't sit there. And by the rules of safety set by Casper D and Jasper Gus Boomerton the buses will NOT be moving. Now that's that settled...onward to the buses!"

* * *

_**Woods**_

_**The Double F**_

_**Casper D's Bus**_

Casper D's bus was clearly an old fashioned Bristol Lodekka ***1*** only it was missing all its passenger windows and it was painted black with multi colored letters proclaiming it to be the Double F bus.

Owen looked at the bus, then his wrist and then the rest of the campers. Trent who was nearest chuckled.

"Yes Owen you're on this bus."

"Yes! I'm on the Double F! And it's my favorite placing!

"Placing?"

"The Letter F is the 6th letter in the alphabet!" Owen declared pulling out his own thermos from his shorts, this one grey with the number six on it and hugged it happily.

"I LOVE the letter F! It starts words like food and fun and-"

Owen farts.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**The Double F Bus**_

_Courtney is holding her head in the palm of her hands as she sat on the combination shower/toilet._

CIT-(holding her head) Once again…if it's anything involving bodily functions…

* * *

_**Traveling Cams**_

_**UNKNOWN**_

Heather-Farticus will find it!

**_Static._**

* * *

"Sooo are we supposth to get on or wait for our driver?" Beth questioned looking around.

"Speaking of driver…where did they go?" Cody added.

"Oooh! Ooooh! Pick me!" Lindsay cheered as she raised her hand.

* * *

"So Pieter…"

"No."

"But Ezekiel is on that bus! And I've been wanting to talk to him since foreeeever! And I hate Duncan!"

"Well you're not the only one who wants to talk to the Zeke! And you know that self centered brat who shall not be named IS going to choose YOUR bus when she sees mine so its win win!"

"For you! I'm not getting on a bus with him!"

"And I'm not getting on the bus with her!"

As the guys argue they are unaware that Lindsay is standing nearby until the beautiful bubbly blonde speaks up.

"So Pan, Dude I thought buses were supposed to be yellow and bigger."

"Huh? Oh the buses? Well they're really special." Pieter stated with a shrug.

"GASP! There full of lip gloss? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Actually there stump buses." Jude clarified lazily unaware of Pieter behind him mouthing his disbelief.

"Ohhhh!" Lindsay nodded in acceptance before she walked away with a smile. As soon as she left, Pieter rounded on his companion.

"Stump buses?"

"It's Lindsay."

"Ah."

"Continuing?"

"Sure."

Having come to an agreement both of the bus drivers smiled in satisfactory until a minute passed.

"I am NOT getting on a bus with HIM/HER!"

* * *

So Pan and Dude said to just go ahead and take a seat on each of the stunt buses and they'd be right there." Lindsay finished with a smile.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**The Double F Bus**_

_LeShawna is wide eyed as she sat on the combination shower/toilet._

LeShawna-Did that white girl just say stunt buses?

**_Static._**

* * *

"STUNT BUSES?" The ex-campers and Jasmine cried out in a mixture of horror and excitement. Oh wait the last ones were Izzy, Harold and Cody.

"Stunt Buses! Izzy likey!" Izzy declared jumping up and down forcing the terrified prairie boy clinging to her arm to bounce along with her.

"The sheer amount of ingenuity that must have gone into the bus creation…we might be witnessing technological history!" Harold cheered from the arms of his chocolate goddess. Not surprisingly LeShawna didn't share her boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"I wonder if the bus goes underwater? Or it turns into a secret submarine or a flying ship?" Cody wondered next causing more campers to pale and Eva to roll her eyes.

"That's it…your taking a break from Smack Cats." ***2*** The iron woman grumbled before glancing down at her wrist and Cody's. After seeing the purple bands, she proceeds to lead the excited brunet inside.

A moment passed before Cody stuck his head back out.

"Yep it's not your normal bus…and it looks like it's going to be fun!"

Owen cheered at that and ran up the stairs knocking Cody back inside. A happy Harold was close behind gently guiding a very wary LeShawna along followed slowly by most of the other passengers of the Double F.

Izzy would have joined them had Ezekiel not pulled back on her hand and gently attempted to led her away from the Double F.

"Izzy whatever is on there, its noot our bus." Ezekiel stated as he struggled to keep the red head from bolting, but failing miserably at it. Even with Katie and Sadie gripping tightly to his waist the wild girl was still gaining ground.

"Maybe the next one is moor dangerous and fun eh?" Ezekiel finally suggested wincing at the thought.

That did it. An ear splitting grin spread across Izzy's face as she let go of the bus railing.

"Duo S full speed ahead!" Izzy announced with a salute before she raced off dragging the panicked trio behind her.

The rest of the travelers on the Duo S looked at the disappearing cloud and then each other before following at a more leisurely pace leaving behind the punk, goth and the CIT.

Once more free of Owen, Duncan checked his own band.

"Meh. It's black…good enough for me." The punk said off handedly before smirking at Gwen who was frowning at the aqua color circling her wrist.

"Turn bout's fair play Sunshine." The punk teased.

"Right back at you." Gwen smirked back before leaving the group and continuing down the path towards her own bus with a watchful Courtney close behind.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**The Double F Bus**_

Courtney-SUNSHINE? Can you believe those TWO…And in FRONT…OF…ME!

_The CIT shakes her fists tightly as she fights to regain her composure._

Courtney-Friends? HAH! Just to make it clear I don't trust a "SUNNY" Goth. Sooner or later the sun is peeled away…layer by layer revealing their true dark intentions! And as the only one who was a CIT-

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**The Double F**_

_**Casper D's Bus**_

_**Current Riders: Beth, **__**Cody, Eva, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

"Sweet! We get to go river rafting inside the bus! How cool is that!" Geoff whooped in delight before plopping himself into the nearest boat, looking around his surroundings eagerly.

Unlike the outside of the bus, the multiple shades of blue inside gave you the impression that you were floating down the middle of a river. The large multi shaded boats they were sitting in only enforced it.

Already the plastic tarp on the large circular wheel in the center was pulled aside revealing a deep storage area where his fellow riders had carefully stowed their coats and backpacks. No one not daring to take out their personal belongings

Cody though was sitting next to Harold and both were hovering over a multi colored iPod and scrolling down the list of videos. Seeing the last both mega nerd and geek exchanged a startled glance before flipping it over.

"Huh. I just remembered mine's violet…with the number 7 on it. This one has a 10 on it."

"Isn't that one Izzy's?" The lanky teen questioned.

"Looks like it, but then where's mine?"

* * *

_**Woods**_

_**The Road to the Duo S**_

_**Current Riders: **__**Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, Noah**_

"Hey did you know Cody's iPod has the entire Plane Psycho trilogy on it?" Izzy commented absently as she walked and played with the violet box in her hands.

Now free of Izzy's wild ride Ezekiel and the BFFFL's looked at each other, before slowly shaking their heads.

"It's a great story! Not too keen about the flying part, but the underdog guy going crazy and attempting to kill off the sadist camp counselor and those who made him feel lower then dirt just for being different is a horror classic! Everyone liked it so much they had two more sequels with the last one having the lovable Psycho falling into a volcano from 50,000 feet up holding the much hated camp counselor while in the thralls of death! Hey want to watch it with me guys? Guys?" ***3***

The red head girl looked around and blinked as she noticed her best friend, his girlfriend and the girlfriend's best friend sprinting headlong down the snowy path.

"Hey! Wait for Izzy!"

* * *

_**The Double F**_

_**Casper D's Bus**_

_**Current Riders: Beth, **__**Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

"One of our fellow competitors must have it. Not to worry it'll turn up." Harold commented with a smile while Cody nodded.

"So are we watching-"

"Definitely. My well tuned mental space for imagination can easily focus on the glorious vision of my chocolate goddess in each and every modeled ensemble."

Cody grinned back and the beginning of the video starts to play. Duncan chooses that moment to enter.

The bully was momentarily taken aback by the accommodations before he shrugged and walked over to the now almost filled first boat. Harold let out a surprised cry as he was forcibly pulled out of his seat by the delinquent.

"Hey!"

"Injured little baby seat up front Doris!" Duncan commented before sliding down in the now free spot. Glancing down at Izzy's iPod, the capped punk grinned appreciatively.

"The Shhh! Toria's show or as we in the prison circuit like to call it "The Mega hot babes underwear parade." Nice."

Duncan's callous comments caused a sharp punch to the side by LeShawna. Down on the floor where the punk had dropped him, Harold was just standing up.

"But…its water rafting! In a bus! I'll miss the adventure!" Harold protested heartedly only for his former seatmates to shake their heads.

"Sorry Sugar Baby, but if the bus boys say you have to sit in the special seat, you're sitting in the seat."

LeShawna said as she gently led her annoyed boyfriend back up to the front of the bus where there was a bright orange pilot seat sitting to the right of the driver's seat. Sulkily Harold sank down into his seat.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**The Double F Bus**_

LeShawna-Sugar baby's seen his broken hand as a badge of honor. And despite being temporary one handed, nothing and I mean nothing has stopped Harold from doing what he loves.

Harold-Just my luck! For once we're actually on a cool one of a kind bus and I can't participate! HAH! Harold CAN participate…just as long as my arm is wrapped up tight in water resisting material and I don't jar it and-

LeShawna-As much as I hate to agree with "he who needs hit" Duncan's right. Sorry sugar baby, but at the moment someone actually cares about our well being. We should enjoy it while it lasts.

Harold-Well at least I'm on the cool bus…_even if I can't participate_…I mean what could be cooler then a bus with an indoor water ride?

_**Static.**_

* * *

**_The Duo S _**

_**Jasper Gus's Bus**_

Izzy jumped up and down in glee, while Katie and Sadie sandwiched Zeke between them as they clung together in fright as they stared at their bus.

Unlike Casper D's bus, Jasper's was nothing more than a large a metal platform on wheels with a smaller platform a step above. It was clear it was meant for Noah and the bus driver since one was a plastic orange version of a pilot's flight chair and the other a multi colored bus driver's seat.

And speaking of the know-it-all, he was hobbling up to the quartet along with the rest of the group and staring up in horror at the small protective wall surrounding the platform declaring it to be the Duo S and the small set of stairs leading into the horror.

"Oh hell no!" Heather cried out breaking the silence.

"There is NO way that is in the least bit safe!" Gwen agreed from under her hoodie.

"I agree." Courtney said pompously before she suddenly reacted.

Striking out like a viper, the CIT suddenly grabbed the ivory skinned girl around her waist and in one quick motion tossed the girl over her head and into the Duo S listening happily at the Goth's threats of retribution.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**The Double F Bus**_

Courtney-Being a CIT is not just my ONLY talents. Besides MY gymnastics putting even Lindsiot to school, I'm also the official Three time award winner of the Mess with the Priss you get your *BEEP* kicked *BEEP!* contest. ***4***

_The CIT smiles in a superior manner before continuing._

Courtney-Derogatory language aside, it IS a worthwhile award to obtain. $1000 cash and getting to push your BOYFRIEND KISSING enemy into a giant mud pit…Sienna Gwendolyn Jacobs never looked better.

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**The Duo S **_

_**Jasper Gus's Bus**_

_**Current Riders: **__**Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, Noah**_

"Have fun on your bus Gwen!" Courtney mocked before walking away and back up the path to the Double F chatting on her PDA as she went. Up on the Duo S, Gwen glared darkly as she pushed herself off of the ground with a scowl.

As she did so one of her boots landed on a bright yellow footprint marker that had been painted on the ground. She was unaware of it…at least until something grabbed her foot. Gwen yelped in surprise and forcibly tried to move her foot only to find it firmly locked in place by a thick metal circle attached to the floor.

"GAHHHH!"

"Gwen!"

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! My foot's locked to the floor!"

"WHAT?"

In a flurry of movement, Jasmine, Ezekiel, Bridgette and DJ raced up the stairs in an attempt to free Gwen from her confinement in the process ignoring the footprints on the floor which faced in every direction.

And like Gwen they were similarly caught off guard as the metal cuffs quietly revealed themselves from the floor and proceeded to clamp around the unsuspecting group's ankles causing more cries of panic.

At least until Bridgette's other foot landed on the other marking. Besides the addition of the extra cuff, there was now a loud hiss of smoke before a large white plastic T rose up out of the ground in front of her much to the blonde's relief as she gripped onto it tightly to steady herself.

There was silence before the other trapped teens slowly moved their free foot over the other footprint marking. Sure enough once they were securely strapped to the floor, more of the plastic T's rose from the ground giving them something to hold onto.

"Well this is different." The surfer girl said with a hesitant smile as she tried to make the best of things.

"Different? Surfer girl this bus is straight out of a Sci Fi convention!" Heather yelled out angrily as she gazed at incomplete rectangle of campers chatting to each other.

"Try Meep-T." ***5*** Noah commented dryly as he gazed down at her from his special seat.

"UGH!" The queen bee cried out as she threw her hands up into the air. Scowling as she watched the rest of her competitors settle into their restraints she noticed the sole newbie now wearing a pair of thick multicolored headphones and staring down happily at the small box in the center while holding her periwinkle shaded thermos.

* * *

_**Traveling Cams**_

_**The Duo S Bus**_

Jasmine-Wouldn't be Total Drama without the confessional cam hiding around somewhere. So since we're stuck to the floor naturally I figured it had to be nearby…And I was RIGHT! Oh and dig this! Number 23! And even though I didn't get an iPod or a special custom case like Shawnie's and EVERYONE who was on Season 1-

_The homeschooler looks around nervously as he sipped from his orange thermos._

Ezekiel-I had navy, boot Eva wanted to switch. I was upset until I realized that it matches Izzy's hair-

_The homeschooler let out a startled cry as he was pushed forward into the camera. One of the headphones is also pulled away from his ear so someone else could interject._

Izzy-Number Eight! My Zekey friend likes to call it the EF mug. For Ezzy Friend!

Ezekiel-Speaking of Ezzy Friends…I really doon't think you being on my shoulders is safe eh…

Izzy-Silly Zekey!

Jasmine-Anyway can't be helped. When all is said and done there ARE ONLY 22 original campers and well-***6***

DJ-15 here and Brown just like Mama's super smooth gravy.

_The brickhouse's smile falters and his eyes start to tear up._

DJ-*Sniff* I miss you mama!

_The gentle giant cried out holding his thermos tightly._

Jasmine-Well I'm not going to let it get to me…so I'm the newbie…so what! I'm on the show!

_Lindsay slowly puts on her headphones carefully so her hair is not mused before staring down at her special 11 container with a sad smile. _

Lindsay-AWWWW! Peach was soooo last season! And besides the color just blends in with my natural skin tone! Lindsay starts to lift her top for comparison, but the screen blacks out.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Chris McClean Studios**_

_**Christastically Cool Chris Building**_

Chris McClean-NOT COOL!

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**The Duo S **_

_**Jasper Gus's Bus**_

_**Current Riders: ****Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Katie? Sadie?**_

"Well Mr. Cynic's in his chair and all of us are as safe as we're going to get on this death machine so all we need now is the bus driver and we're all-"

"No we're not ready! What about Katie?" Sadie cried out frantically gesturing to her best friend who was now jumping up and down over the footprints in order to activate the protective fetters.

Only they refused to activate. As the inseparable twins became more and more desperate, the problem was solved by the most unlikely of the campers.

"Hey Kally why is your bracelet purple?" Lindsay questioned innocently causing all eyes to travel down to Katie's wrist. Sure enough a purple band encircled it.

"No wonder it didn't work! Katie you're supposed to be on the other bus!" Bridgette explained causing the sweet girl to grip tightly to Sadie.

"But! We thought the bus guys wouldn't mind!"

"Forget the bus drivers! Katie, the bands are obviously a trigger. And you're wearing the wrong one." Noah explained from his platform.

"But! Sadie!"

Ezekiel let out a soft sign before turning his eyes onto his crush that was still clinging to her best friend with the grip of death.

"Katie you need to get to yoor bus."

"No! I can't! Not without Sadie!"

"Wot's worse eh? Noot being on the same bus or noot being on the same season?"

The pigtailed girl whimpered, but she slowly loosened her grip.

"Katie, I'll be fine. And Zeke is right. If you miss your bus who knows what will happen?" Sadie said gently though her smile was obviously strained.

"But Sadie-"

"KATIE RUN!" The riders on the Duo S shouted out as one causing the sweet girl to jump. A second later she was off and running back the way she had come.

* * *

Back in the clearing Pieter and Jude were still protesting their case without much luck.

"Look…we've got to be reasonable about this…" Pieter suggested.

"Rock Paper Scissors?" Jude suggested with a shrug.

After 11 games of stalemate, Courtney appeared with a satisfied smile as she waved her PDA.

"Just wanted to let both of you know, aqua bracelet or not per lawyer agreement I have the right to change buses and I choose to be on the Double F."

"Fine." Pieter and Jude chimed together not paying attention as they reached another stalemate.

"Also I am immune from any pre challenges that don't count towards actual competition."

"Back of the bus next to the Traveling Cam is for non participators." Pieter said absently as he flattened out his hand. He scowled as a smirking Jude cut the "paper."

Happy that her demands were to be followed, the overachiever left. Meanwhile Jude smiled broadly as he took off his lab coat.

"Deals a deal dude!"

Pieter snarled before taking off his own identical coat and switching it. Jude grinned before he raced down the path. Grumbling the other teen followed.

* * *

_**The Double F**_

_**Casper D's Bus**_

_**Current Riders: Beth, ****Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

The overachiever's smile faded the moment she walked inside the Double F before she sighed in resignation.

"Well at least it beats the death stage on wheels." Courtney commented snootily as she walked past the first filled boat and turning up her nose at Duncan's suggestive eye wiggles. In the second boat Tyler paled.

"Death?"

"It's nothing more than on big giant platform with stairs leading up to it, a small wall that might keep it's riders in and another platform with seats for the driver and Noah." Courtney said off handedly as she continued her walk to the back of the bus.

The jock though promptly let out a scream and tried to launch himself out of the boat only to land on bus floor with a loud crash. Hurriedly he clambered to his feet hitting various parts of the floor and the bus as he did so.

"Lindsay! Gotta save Lindsay!" Tyler cried out as he tripped over this and that on his way to the exit.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**The Double F Bus**_

Pieter-Since this is the first official run of the stunt buses an additional safeguard was built into each of the buses to make stunts went off as planned. Like for the Double F if the stunt isn't activated just by me turning on the ignition, it's just a matter of hitting a small series of buttons hidden throughout the bus. The odds that ANYONE would accidentally hit them all are about a billion to one!

_**Static.**_

* * *

A loud cheerful chime suddenly rang throughout the Double F instantly gaining everyone's attention.

**_May we have you attention please! At this time we ask all riders of the Double F bus to please stay seated inside their boats while the walls are raised and all non participants and those who are injured to please take their seats._**

No sooner had the chipper voice finished, a Plexiglas wall suddenly shot up from the ground on both ends of the Double F. The one closest to the door slammed shut just seconds before the jock would have reached Harold. And Tyler now lay in a dazed heap on the ground.

Courtney gasped in shock before a determined look came across her features.

The other ex-campers gasped as the bossy teen abruptly sprinted towards the back of the bus before launching herself up into the quickly closing gasp, the very bottoms of her shoes grazed against the Plexiglas as she landed safely on her side.

"And that's why I'm a CIT!" Courtney pointed out with a superior smirk before she entered the multi colored curtain of the Traveling Cam.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**The Double F Bus**_

_The CIT's smirk faded as soon as she entered and she instantly whipped out her PDA and pressed the redial button._

Courtney-Michael...Courtney. I was almost bisected on a bus…The bus? It's called the Double F a so called "stunt bus." Did I try to jump over the glass wall? Of course not! I was just walking along and I was…Uh huh..Fine. Fine! So we can't sue them…but, Michael...those perks I was promised…yes I'm aware automatic admittance to Season 2 is out of the question…but the right to pick my challenges and choose Harold's is no longer good enough! What do I want? Well Season 2 obviously, but since I can't have that…let's start with the location Chris's bus was supposed to take us to…I want to know EVERYTHING.

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**The Duo S **_

_**Jasper Gus's Bus**_

_**Riders: ****Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie**_

"Soo what do you guys want to do?" DJ asked softly looking around to his fellow campers.

"Maybe a sing so long?" Lindsay questioned causing the homeschooler to scratch his toque in confusion.

"An Izzy-long? Wot's that eh?"

"Not Izzy long…Sing-a-long!"

"Izzy-long sounds good to Izzy! Friend Zekey, Izzy wants your iPod!"

"Ummm…Okay…"

Reaching into his jacket pocket, the short brunet pulled out the orange device and handed it to his friend. With a wicked grin Izzy went to work on her Traveling Cam though what she was doing was anyone's guess. Until happy go lucky music suddenly blasted through the air. Heather scowled.

"Karaoke to the Funny Bear song? ***7*** Oh you have got to be-"

"Oh it's an Izzy-long…yes it's an Izzy-long…oh it's an oh friend Izzy makes me dizzy sing a long!" Ezekiel suddenly sang out causing his best friend to cheer.

"It's a happy long! Cause Izzy sings a long!" Izzy added happily her whole body bobbing back and forth.

"Oh she's an oh so feisty let's not get her bitey sing a long!" Jasmine belted out while recoiling as Izzy snapped at her hand.

"Oh yeah." Gwen muttered as she buried her head in her arms clearly showing her joy over the latest torment.

* * *

_**Traveling Cams**_

_**The Duo S Bus**_

Gwen-It's bad enough that I'm locked into the floor, but now I have to sing karaoke too? Gah! Bossy is gonna pay.

Jude Hayes-So unlike my former bus the Double F, the Duo S runs on karaoke music! Yep! You heard me right…karaoke! In fact there are little mini microchips in the aqua bracelets which in turn activate the plastic T's in front of each camper as well as fills it up! Now when Jasper did the test run there was only 3 of the T's activated with the liquid all the way to the top. And MAN! You should have seen how fast that thing can fly! And that was just turning on the ignition!

_Jude chuckled in delight before continuing._

Jude-Now for safety sakes it's best to have only a few campers sing at a time…shouldn't be a problem...that is unless they've gone into a sudden karaoke fest, but what are the odds of that?

_**Static.**_

* * *

Whistling cheerfully Jude ran up the stairs and sat next to a disinterested Noah staring down at the impromptu sing-a-long below him.

"Alright copilot to Noah if you could just tell a few of your fellow contestants to sing a little ditty we'll get this show on the road."

"A little too late…Karaoke Ezzy has been going on for well over five minutes now."

"Well as long as only a few of the T's are lit up we'll be fine."

The bookworm's expression of disinterest turned to worry as he noticed that almost all of the T's where his competitors stood was now filled with brightly colored liquid.

"And if it's more than a few?"

"Then hold on for dear life." Jude grinned as he turned the ignition.

Izzy Izzy Izzy Izzy Sing a long

Izzy Izzy Izzy Izzy Sing a long…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Imagi's Ramblings: Long Long Long! But First First First with the Stunt Buses! :D Hope you liked! And the Double F...yeah there is more to that bus...XD_

Also…

1. Bristol Lodekka- was a low-height double-decker bus in England.

2. Smack Cats-Parody of the Swat Kats

3. Watch TDWT. X-(

4. Mess with the Priss you get your *BEEP* kicked *BEEP!* contest..Not real but I feel it would be something she would enter.

5. Meep-T-Parody of ET…and that's ET the Extraterrestrial not Katy Perry and Kanye West.

6. Despite what people think there are ONLY 22 ORIGINAL campers and neither Alejandro nor Sierra qualify since _**THEY WERE NOT ON THE FIRST SEASON THUS THEY ARE NOT ORIGINAL CAMPERS.**_

7. Funny Bears-The Gummy Bear song!

_Hope you enjoyed this super long chapter, I put a link to the interview I took with Chris Potenza the voice of Chris McClain and Thorny..Mark Thorton on my profile. And a poll._

_And something I just noticed...check this out! _

**23: The Road to Total Drama Retro7,777**

_That was before my story word count before I posted this chapter...How cool is that? :D_

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! :D_

_Imagi_


	4. THIS BUS WAS MADE FOR STUNTING

_**Chapter Four: This Bus was made for Stunting **_

* * *

_**The Double F**_

_**Casper D's Bus**_

_**Current Riders: Beth, **__**Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

Pieter wasted no time in boarding his bus and grabbing the microphone that rested on his seat. Ignoring the pounding of the Plexiglas behind him and the disgruntled red head in the orange seat next to him, the dark blonde activated his mike.

"_**Good Morning and welcome everyone to the ever changing Double F bus. And I do mean ever changing since the Double F can stand from anything from Fun Fun, Froggy Free for all and even Fancy Farting."**_

Pieter deadpanned rapidly allowing a hint of a smirk to tug at his lips at the sudden sound of rapid pounding and muffled screams coming from behind the clear wall behind him. Taking his cue he promptly sat down in the driver's seat and started flipping switches.

"_**Lucky or unlucky for you it's none of those! Casper D has decided on the Double F challenge today himself. In a moment the hidden valves on the bus WILL open so for your own safety DO NOT leave the rafts! Unless you are-"**_

* * *

The rest of Pieter's words had gone unnoticed as the rapid pounding on the wall faded and the teenagers trapped inside let out a sigh of relief while Owen groaned in disappointment.

"Awwww… but I was practicing the Petra Goo theme from The Bluey Sibs! And I almost got all the deep tooting down! Do you guys still want to hear it anyway?" ***1***

"NO!" Everyone yelled out in anger causing Owen to become teary eyed. LeShawna let out a sigh at that and decided to clarify.

"Owen, Little Shawnie-"

"*snickers* Little?" Duncan chortled causing the sister to see red. Forgetting about the big blonde she stormed over to the delinquent.

"If you don't watch it Punk boy those piercings are gonna end up somewhere you DON'T want them to be!"

_Most girls just want a man _

_with the bling-bling_

_Got my own thing got the ching-ching_

_I just want real love_

Hearing her phone going off in her pocket, the street sassy female activated it with a smile. "Hey y'all! LeShawna here. Speak up quick my brothers and sisters or hold your peace cause this sister is on the bus in route to Season 2 and-"

The chocolate sister's happy smile instantly fades and she frowns. "Don't you dare threaten me Miss CIT unless you want me to go all postal on your…you want us to do what now?"

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**The Double F Bus**_

Courtney (_phone up to her ear_)-Stop with the attitude and get back into the first raft along with Eva and everyone else you can cram in! We need Owen's boat to be light enough to reach the top level!

LeShawna (_via phone_) - Top level? What are you talking about bossy?

Cody (_via phone_)-Uhh…LeShawna…the boat is starting to flood with water…

Courtney-That's what I was TRYING to tell you. This is the Food Frenzy challenge!

LeShawna-Food Frenzy? Are you frontin me? Hey…wait a sec…how do YOU know what challenge this is?

Courtney-Just get in the boats! And make sure Owen's has only the LIGHTEST people in his!

LeShawna -Are you callin me fat?

Duncan (_via phone_)-Well if the Triple D fits…

_There is the sound of a punch followed by the sound of water splashing._

Courtney-For once I agree that Dunkie had it coming. Now get to the boat and make sure Owen's has the lightest people in it!

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**Woods**_

_**The Road to the Double F Bus**_

_**Right?**_

Katie leans against a tree breathing heavily. She waited a few seconds for the rapid tempo of her heart rate to settle before looking around the area. Her smile faded noticing the paths that went every which way surrounding her.

"Oh this is sooo not funny!" Katie complained before she took off in a random direction.

* * *

_**The Double F**_

_**Casper D's Bus**_

_**Current Riders: Beth, **__**Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

"So here's the game plan. Princess says the entire second floor is full of buttons. Touch them and they turn green." Duncan explained to the teens as the boats started to slowly rise upwards towards the ceiling.

"Sooo the green lighths are good righth?" Beth questioned cringing as the ceiling got closer.

"According to Courtney's high and mighty lawyer, press them and the bus goes faster." Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"Wait did you say lawyer? Ugh! I've had it up to here with lawyers! And accountants of course." Trent added.

"And white girl just lost her lawsuit on the whole I would have won if Harold hadn't blah blah blah lawsuit. I can't believe she's back for another!" LeShawna said crossing her arms.

"Hey if it makes Princess happy. And what makes Princess happy now is us going up there, finding the buttons and activating them before time runs out."

"And ifth we don'th?" Beth wondered.

"Then YOU explain to Princess why the bus is only going 20 mph."

"Speakin of Miss High and Mighty…how come she didn't just call her lawyer and find out just where all the buttons are?"

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**The Double F Bus**_

_Courtney let out an angry growl before abruptly disconnecting the call. _

Courtney-Country folk or not The Boomerton Brothers ie the insane creators of the stunt buses, are surprisingly well adapted to fine print and loopholes hidden within most any contract. And as Michael has just informed me…remotely revealing the buttons location is a registered no no and highly prohibited by law. Darn it!

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**Double F Bus**_

_**Stunt Level**_

As the ceiling above each of the vessels slid away allowing access to the upper level, the tubby blonde was overcome with delight since every available space on the floor was filled with nothing but food.

"Is this food heaven?" Owen said visibly drooling as the other occupants of the Double F quickly shook themselves of their stupor and climbed outside the barrels. Owen tried to do the same at least until food was suddenly chucked in his direction.

"Uhh...Sure whatever big guy! Trent said with a smile as he scooped up an armload of hot dog buns.

"And here comes the Angel Cake Owen!" LeShawna announced tossing over said dessert which quickly disappears inside the lovable 296 pounds of joy's vast stomach.

"*Sniff* has there ever been a greater challenge? Keep it coming guys!" Owen said happily from the boat with his mouth opened wide.

* * *

_**Several minutes later**_

"Dude, where's the buttons? Geoff declared in frustration heaving the mess of spaghetti noodles behind him.

Next to the party animal is Tyler who is implementing the doggie digging method causing pieces of this and that to fly everywhere. Finally his search was rewarded.

"Found one!" Tyler announced happily as he leaned down to press it only to have his hand smashed by Duncan's foot."

"OWWW!" Tyler yelped.

"Sorry foot slipped." Duncan smirked looking down at the now green light.

"I'll show you foot slipped you...you..BABY PUNK!" Tyler roared lunging for the delinquent in the baseball cap.

* * *

_**Double F Bus**_

_**Front/Special Seat**_

"An injured Terry Lotter could participate. And so could Bat Dude, Super Guy and all the other superheroes out there. How come I'M different?"

Harold scowled from his orange chair looking out enviously at the shifting waves of water and the two metal platforms that had risen up to additionally support the boats as they were doing whatever on the second level.

"Hot tea?" Pieter said cheerfully causing the injured teenager to reach out his good hand and snatch the drink away sipping at it while glaring darkly at the clear wall before him.

"Wasn't my choice dude. I knew you'd be fine in a food filled wonderland hunting for the quarter sized buttons in a limited time frame. Still rules are rules." Pieter said nonchalantly right before there was a series of thumps coming from above them along with several high pitched beeps.

"Yeeep… Rules are rules." The dark blonde said calmly as he turned the key starting up the bus. Looking at the lit numbers on the console he reached once again for his mike.

"_**Once again ex campers and/or competitors for Season 2 I bid you welcome to the Double F bus. In case you had forgotten I'm Pieter…the person driving the bus. And as of right now the bus is now in motion traveling from 20 miles per hour to a respectable…" **_

* * *

_**Double F Bus**_

_**Stunt Level**_

The rest of Pieter's speech had gone unnoticed due to the pure pandemonium occurring on the second level. Unprepared for the sudden movement of the bus, campers slid every which way and crashed into each other in the process.

Some by accident landed on hidden buttons that had unknowingly activated. Oblivious to it all were the punk and the athlete. Hurling insults and stuffing food in each other's faces, both Duncan and Tyler tussled wildly on the ground in a ball of pure male supremacy.

"Had enough you wanna be jock?"

"Just laying down the sugar town pathway of hurt!"

As the bus speed started to increase, piles of food shifted burying Trent, Cody and Eva into an avalanche of sugary goodness. And it was too much for Owen to bear, especially as the small brunet surfaced holding an armful of candy that he gleefully started to inhale.

"Uhh…guys I know that you said a few minutes ago when no one was watching to stay in the boat no matter what, but can't a guy get some food? I'm STARVING over here!"

"GRRRR!" Eva snarled as she appeared underneath a boulder sized mound of food. Owen's pupils widened.

"Ohhooho yes! Come to Papa!" The 296 and counting pounds of happiness said with arms and mouth open wide as the edible boulder engulfed him.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**The Double F Bus**_

_*Not surprising the overachieving CIT is back on her phone*_

Courtney-So the first REAL challenge for season 2 starts there okay…uh huh okay costumes…Are you joking? No on the first three…uh huh the forth sounds okay…That team has to carry a WHAT with them? Where on EARTH did you ever find? You know what…never mind. Team Shirley Holmes will work. Now remember the portable dressing room with my costume HAS to be ready the moment the bus arrives and don't worry about Dunkie. Knowing the ogre he'd change in front of everyone just for the heck of It.…WHAT? No no no! Need I remind you that I was CHEATED from WINNING last season! AND I was the OBVIOUS WINNER! No Michael there will be NO random for ME got it? And another thing I-

_Above the Traveling Cam there was an ominous sounded creak followed shortly by something heavy banging against her side of the protective wall causing the CIT to jump._

_**Static.**_

* * *

Stepping outside of the Traveling Cam, the bossy girl looked out in time to see Owen in his boat had sunk to the bottom of the bus and the tubby blonde was swimming around doing his best to save the food. After several mouthfuls of sugar flavored water the blonde was forced to surface sending a vast amount of bubbles in his wake.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**The Double F Bus**_

_Courtney has a disturbed look on her face as she picked up her phone and pressed redial._

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**Double F Bus**_

_**Front/Special Seat**_

Harold and Pieter look at Owen and then each other before Pieter handed his microphone over to the other teen with his free hand as he continued to drive.

* * *

_**Double F Bus**_

_**Stunt Level**_

"_**Greeting my fellow Total Drama competitors! According to our awesomely fantastic bus driver Pieter….**_

"_**Wooah…you guys should have seen it! The bus totally traveled on two wheels to make that turn! Awesome!**_

...

_**Oh right. Pieter says times up for the button game! The bus if you can't feel it by now is going an Awesome Mock 1 and a half or 150 miles per hour in layman's terms.**_

"_Get to the point Skater Nerd!"_

"_What did Shawnie tell you about insulting my man?"_

_**Normally by now you'd be brought back down to home base, but since it's a literal cesspool of sugar and uhh….case in point Pieter's not sadistic. So my lovely Chocolate Goddess you guys can just hang out in the other boat or sit in the remaining piles of food. I mean sure it's going to be a sugary melting mess but better then a pool of waste right? **_

* * *

During Harold's speech Courtney is knocked out of the Traveling Cam and onto the floor with a thud as the bus turned on its side again.

"Ouch! Oooh and I thought the ogre was a bad driver Sheesh! At least were making better time than the Death of Wheels bus."

*Snickers.*

"Those LOSERS are probably still back at the starting line!"

* * *

_**The Duo S **_

_**Jasper Gus's Bus**_

_**Riders: **__**Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie**_

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MAMA! *SOB* MAKE IT STOP!"

"DEAR GOD AND HEAVEN, WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

"I AM TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"

"KATIE! WHEREVER YOU ARE I LOVE YOU AND *SNIFF* IF I DON'T SURVIVE THIS YOU WERE MY VERY BESTEST BFFFL EVER! WAAAAAAHHH!"

The passengers of the Duo S screamed out as the Brown skinned driver narrowly avoided hitting the mentioned tree in time to hit a nearby snow bank at full force launching the bus up in the air soaring past the treetops before landing harshly back to the ground.

The Raven haired male driving the stunt bus grinned broadly as he flipped a nearby lever activating the bus audio.

"_**Attention all Duo S boys and girls! If you haven't guessed right from all the whistling we are now going Mock 3 through the back roads and forests of rural Canada! The interstate has nothing on us baby!"**_

Jude Hayes cheered and Izzy did to letting her hands fly up in the air in excitement as the Duo S rapidly approached a large river of melting ice in the distance.

"ICY RIVER IN FRONT OF YOU! ICY RIVER IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"IZZY PUT YOOR HANDS DOWN EH!"

"FORGET ABOUT YOUR CRAZY FRIEND AND WORRY ABOUT OUR CRAZY DRIVER!"

Said crazy driver turned the wheel slightly in time to hit another makeshift ramp this time the bus doing a barrel roll before landing unharmed on the other side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"**You have GOT to LOVE these stunt buses! But…enough fun."** Jude announced sudden pressing a button on his counsel causing the bus to abruptly slow down just before they passed a restaurant with a silver N on top. Guiding the bus into a semi busy parking lot and turning off the engine he turned with a smile to look at his passengers.

The sole red head bobbed up and down in excitement with one hand up waving in the air while the other was firmly held down to her T bar by her terrified toque wearing friend next to her. The rest of the other wide eyed passengers were staring unseeingly into space muttering words under their breath.

"**Time for Nikki D's your Duo S Sanity Saver Break Stop! Now just so you know-"**

* * *

_**Traveling Cams**_

_**The Duo S Bus**_

Heather- "Seriously? Seriously? Are you telling me…

Sadie-Oh my gosh…Katie we're still like in one piece!

Bridgette-That our driver…

DJ _(glancing skyward)-_Thank you Thank you Thank you…

Gwen-Could have chosen NOT to go…

Heather-At speeds that could have KILLED us?

Izzy-Woo! Let's do it again! Encore! Encore!

Everyone- NO!

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**The Duo S **_

_**Jasper Gus's Bus**_

_**Riders: **__**Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie**_

"You mean you could have done that at any time? Give me one good reason why I don't claw your eyes out!" Heather yelled out digging her nails into the T in front of her.

Jude just looked at her before reactivating the audio.

"_**For those of you that did NOT pay attention this Nicki D's, Jasper Gus the Duo S creator footing the food bill. In other words eat what you want, use bathrooms, take a nap whatever during the 30 minute downtime. Got it?"**_

"30 minutes! We have to be here for 30 minutes?" Heather shrieked looking from the bus driver to the other teens who were similarly annoyed. Jude however just smiled.

"_**Mandatory stop. You know to cool down the old engines and other stuff. Oh and to shake off some of the G's. Anyhow we're almost at the halfway point of your starting destination! Now if you dudes and gals don't mind… I've got a bottle of ice cold milk calling my name. 30 minutes…are starting now."**_

Jude announced pressing another button on his counsel causing the cuffs to click open.

* * *

**Chris McClean Studios**

With a click the picture froze. Chris McClean scowled at the image of the Total Drama cast dashing into the popular food establishment.

"The pointlessness of UMR's." _***2***_ The host shook his head before grinning once more.

"But totally worth it for this totally wicked bus footage! HA HA! Anyhow next time on 23! The Road to TDR! It's GO TIME! And if you think the insanely awesome stunt buses were sick wait til you see what is in store for the campers when REAL challenges actually begin! HA HA HA! This is going to be AWESOME!"

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: I'm BAAAAAAAAAACCCCK! XD.

Good Xmas, Good New Year and I have a new baby boy cousin as of the 14th so yay!

Anyhow first this.

1. Petra Goo theme from The Bluey Sibs! Is actually the Peter Gunn theme from the Blues Brothers! :D

2. UMR's is not official as far as I know and it stands for Union Minority Rules.

Also the next chapter _**Chapter Five: Fanfare the gangs all there**_

WILL be posted BEFORE Feb 14th BUT I need two GIRL OC cameos…before I can post it! PM me if you are interested.

Here is key...

_**NAME**_

_**AGE**_

_**LOOKS. **_

_**DOES YOUR OC GIRL CHARACTER GET ALONG WITH ANYONE AND I MEAN ANYONE? **_

_**HOW DO THEY ACT IF THEY DON'T?**_

_**SNOWMOBILES, PLANE OR? **_

_**AND MOST IMPORTANTLY…IF YOUR OC HAPPENED TO BE WITH SOMEONE YOU HATED OR THEY HATED YOU WOULD YOU…**_

A: LEAVE THEM BEHIND AT FIRST OPPORTUNITY EVEN IF IT WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE..

B: GRIN AND BEAR IT AND PRAY TO THE UNIVERSE THAT YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE THEM AGAIN EVER…

C: LA LA LA…OH WHAT DID YOU SAY AGAIN?

D: I GET ALONG WITH EVERYBODY! GO AHEAD! DO YOUR WORST!

E: NAME YOUR SUGGESTION

As soon as I have the two girl OC's the sooner I can post the next chapter. And once again as always thanks for the reviews! :D

Imagi


	5. FANFARE THE GANGS ALL THERE…NOT!

_**Chapter Five: Fanfare the gangs all there…NOT! **_

* * *

Important…yeah we got songs here! Imagi does not owe the songs and the parodies are strictly for fun and no profit. For your convenience here's the song key.

1. Stupid Cupid- Mandy Moore

2. I like to Move it Move it

3. Keeps Getting Better- Christina Aguilera

4. Tonight Tonight- Hot Chelle Rae

_**Also after this chapter the songs will be far fewer if not at all. ;) Now on with the story! :D**_

* * *

**Last time on 23! The Road to TDR! **Two spectacularly stupendously buses left Hick station population too stupidly low to count and set off on a journey full of sublime surprises! On The Double F aka the Food Frenzy, you have the Sugary Septic Sea compliments of the supreme Owen on ground level and being sweetly submerged, smothered and suffocated on stunt level.

_Chris scowled as he focused in on the second level of the Double F bus where the trapped teens are just chatting and laughing like…teenagers._

"Or they would be if our sick season two students would do something other than suck supremely with all the teenage gossip! I mean where's the pain? The torment? The humiliation?"

_Irritably Chris clicked on another monitor to see Lindsay at her "seat" on the Duo S singing soundlessly to an unknown song with equally cheerful Sadie and Jasmine on either side of her providing the unheard background vocals. _

"Come on songbirds of the Duo S! Scoop out the humiliation already!" Chris demanded turning the volume up to hear sweet yet slightly off key singing.

_**Dummy Crispies your a real mean man**_***1***

_Oh Dummy Crispies…_

_**Tanning everywhere you can can **_

_Oh Dummy Crispies…_

_**And to you it's just a little game**_

_Oh Dummy Crispies…_

_**Guess I sorta have myself blame**_

_Oh Dummy Crispies…_

_**Hey hey let me try**_

_**Stupid CrisPEN! Stop making fun of ME!**_ Lindsay squeaked out cutely to the enthusiastic crowd gathered around the stopped bus.

_A wide eyed Chris shook himself out of his shock before scowling as he pushed the stop button. He then grabbed his cell and dialed. A few seconds pass before he heard an answer._

"Yeah it's me. Remember how I said getting to pick the teams at the you know where would be vastly unfair to the others? Yeah…still is. BUUUUT being the generous host that I am…I've decided to allow you to pick the members of Team Pink and Team Green. Yeah… yeah I'm great I know. But that's all you're getting got it?"

_Ending the call Chris McClean focused his blinding smile at the cameras._

"So with the Double F about to reach our official starting location and the Duo S experiencing a few…*snort* delays…We are ready to start the tough, but fair elimination process that is 23! The Road to TOTAL! DRAMA! RETRO! WHAH HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

_**3…2…1**_

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind**_

_The 23 teens are taking pictures in front of Zeke's house when Chef (holding a sign with Season 2 on it) floats by in a hot air balloon which the campers chase with DJ carrying the injured Noah and his crutches._

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

**I wanna be famous**

_All the teenagers save for Owen, Cody and Tyler run down a snowy hill. The blonde stops at the top gasping for breath just as Cody and then Tyler bump into him sending all three down the hill into a snowball creaming the other contestants in the process. _

**I wanna live close to the Sun  
Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

_The snowball full of screaming people crashed in front of the __Super Gargantuan Mega Store which has several colorful hot air balloons in front of it and intern Billy pointing to the store. The group looks at each other with a frown before dashing off._

**Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day**

The teenagers exit the store with a scream now dressed in varying costumes while being chased by a demonic green ferret blowing fire and a bright purple snake wearing a yellow snowsuit. Jumping quickly into the hot air balloons, they promptly take off.

_**Cause I wanna be famous** _

_The ferret grabs the snake in its mouth and tosses it at one balloon where a happy Izzy opens her arms wide to catch it to the horror of her group, while the demonic creature jumps into another balloon. _

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na** _

_Chef sees the balloons chasing him and breaks out the tranquilizer gun._

**_I wanna be_**

_With military precision the darts fly puncturing balloons and send them and their occupants screaming through the air. _

**_I wanna be_**

_More balloons popped._

**_I wanna be famous_**

_Grinning Chef aimed for the last balloon only for a smirking Courtney to wave a copy of her lawsuit in the air causing the burly man to frown as both balloons descend landing in front of Chris McClean Studios._

**_I wanna be__  
__I wanna be_**

**_I wanna be famous_**

_With a loud crash the other balloons land burying the CIT and Chef under the colorful pile. The group of animals and teens groan while a happy Chris McClean clicks a button on his remote causing the television next to him to flash the show's title._ **  
**

* * *

_**LOCATION UNKNOWN**_

"This isn't happening…This isn't happening…This isn't happening! Oh my gosh this CAN'T be happening!" Katie whined as she slowly walked through the woods dragging her red total drama backpack behind her in the snow.

The pigtailed teen's eyes suddenly lit up as she noticed something a large brown building in the distance.

"Yes! A building! Maybe the Double F is there! It's not like it will be anywhere else right?"

* * *

_**The Double F**_

_**Casper D's Bus**_

_**Riders: Beth, **__**Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

_**Starting Location for Season 2**_

The Double F comes to a stop and the bus door slides open allowing Pieter and Harold to exit. Awestruck Harold looks around his surrounding with a grin taking in the familiar store off to his right.

"Heeeeyyy…we're back at TVzilla's home domain! AWESOME! But what's with the colored mats at the entrance? And the pull strings attached to variously located buckets with some unknown liquid inside? OH! And the giant screen covering up half of the parking lot and guarded by one of Chris's interns Billy? And-MURFH!"

"Sorry, don't know. Extreme testing of the Double F and getting you and your drama buddies to the official starting location was my job. Well that and getting the bus back to being sparkly clean. Speaking of which…"

Pieter noting a small army of hazmat clothed figures rapidly approaching, pressed a button on the remote he carried. A wave of brown sludge splattered outside the bus doors causing both of glass wearing teens to grimace, especially as Owen left the bus coated in that mess.

"Are we there yet?" Owen asked innocently before letting out a scream as he is forcibly knocked aside by a jet of water. The hazmat guy holding the hose turned his head to look at Pieter.

"Not Chris remember? So get the bus cleaned before grabbing I'm better then you cause I was a CIT and get her to her private trailer. When it's clean, clear and Chicken Girl free I'll unlock the second floor. Oh and the big guy over there…yeah…sludge swimmer…can you guys help him out?"

The heavily outfitted figure nodded and directed a large number of his team into the soiled bus before approaching the heavyset blonde. Owen let out another scream of terror as the rest of the hazmat guys approached.

* * *

_**LOCATION UNKNOWN**_

The sole BFFFL groaned when she finally reached the distant structure only to discover it was in actuality a tiny near deserted gas station. Taking note of the older man working on the engine of a white snowmobile, Katie smiled and started to approach, only to have her path blocked.

Startled she looked down into the helmeted eyes of the snowmobile rider who was in turn staring quietly at a pamphlet in her leather gloved hands. Absently deep grey lace-up boots tapped the snowy ground.

"Oh! Umm hello, my name is Katie and umm well…"

"Snow mobile rules." The other female in the black pants and the white high-necked long-sleeved winter coat cut off quietly as she folded her guide and just as quietly made it disappear.

Excuse me?" Katie blinked as her fashion self trained eyes took in the dark grey fluff/trim around the girl's neck and wrists searching for the location of the now hidden leaflet.

"Snowmobile rules. Gas up before you go or double fee will show. Yeah bad rhyme I know."

"…Okay like normally Sadie and I love love love magic tricks and bad jokes, but I sooo don't have the time for this! I have to find my bus or I might not be on the same season as Sadie! And I would like just get hives! And then die! Then get hives and die!"

"Single minded obsessiveness." The masked figure muttered under her breath before removing her helmet revealing her ethnicity. Katie squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh! You're like Chinese or something! Oh I just love love the charcoal grey beanie! It really brings out your brown highlights! Oh and your eyes of course since they like totally match everything! And that's even with the black hair!"

"Uhh..sure…thanks..I think. And I'm Japanese-Canadian not Chinese." The wavy haired girl stated firmly as she fixed her hair back into a low ponytail that reached her shoulders.

"Oh and I'm Katie by the way!"

"….You said that."

"Oh right…SO! What's your name, how old are you, where are you going to, can I go with and could you help me find my bus?"

"Rika Yamada..19…away from here…ummm…no and umm…no. Last I checked private plane air bus tours of the area don't wait for anyone."

"And Oh my gosh they are so super duper so so fun! Sadie and I took one once and we were sooo low that you could see like everything! Even the crowds gathered around-GASP!"

Taking advantage of the pigtailed girl's ramblings, Rika calmly paid the gas station attendant and made her way to her machine only to stop suddenly and take a step to the right just barely missing the other girl's tackle attempt.

Unfazed, Katie was quick to her feet and it was now Rika's turn to be blocked from her snowmobile.

"You have to take me with you!"

"Excuse me?"

"In the plane! Chris said I have to get to the first location by bus! He just didn't say it couldn't be an air bus! And like you sooo can like see everything from those! I'll be sure to find the others then!"

Rika stared deadpanned at the now bouncing girl in front of her before replacing her helmet.

"Please Rika! Please oh Please oh Please oh Please oh Please-"

* * *

"Please let me not be in the limo when it beeps…please let me not be in the limo when it beeps..." A creamy tanned vermillion blonde chanted with closed eyes and fake chinchilla jacket covered arms crossed tightly.

_*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_

Helena Bradshaw jumped in her seat causing the bow in her hair to fall out. Ignoring it for the moment, caramel brown eyes quickly focused in on her designer watch. Grimacing, she looked over at the silent girl sitting across from her in the limo wearing nose plugs, sunglasses and soundproof headphones.

"Oh god…fifteen minutes before that towering CREATURE is going to start up on the endless yammering again. Promise or no promise… I can't take this anymore Bunson I can't!"

Helena wailed into the driver's phone as she stared out the window in an attempt to forget her unwelcomed guest. Almost immediately her eyes wandered over to a near empty fast food place and she smiled.

*Snap* Oh good! Nikki D's. We can dump her there." Helena announced happily right before a blur of red and purple suddenly rushed at her pinning the startled blonde into the couch.

"Oh no you don't Helena! Your mom promised my aunt who told my third cousin who then told his fourth cousin twice removed two times on dad's mother's uncle's side who told MY mom that you would take me to the new Super Gargantuan Mega Mart and then to my beloved muffin wuffin's hometown since I am about to go one WHOLE MONTH without my blogs, pictures of my hubby wubby and anything even remotely related to sugar frosted coco bear including saying his name since Mom INSISTED on that being her Christmas gift!"

"How the heck does she do that? She's blindfolded and wearing earmuffs for god's sake…" Helena muttered before the towering purple braided menace increased her grip. ACK! Let go Stalkerra!"

"ONE...WHOLE...MONTH! Do you KNOW what could happen in a month? My sugar wugar honey bunch could be in the slimy clutches of some…some…SOME!"

"Fine." Helena gasped out reaching out with a free hand to touch Sierra's wrists. A quick pattern of taps caused the other female to abruptly let go.

"Oh! Food Stop! It's early…I think…can't really tell since I've got the nose plug, earplugs and blindfold on and my tummy's not grumbling, but okay! Order me up some Cherry Cola, Burger and Fries! My true love LOVES cherries! And so do I! And pop! Cherry…and pop…and…oh my…heee hee hee." I just can't wait to pop-"

"Bunson STOP!"

* * *

_**The Duo S **_

_**Jasper Gus's Bus**_

_**Riders: **__**Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie**_

_**Nikki D's**_

"How do I love the CIT let me count the ways." Jude Hayes muttered under his breath as he stared irritably at the walkie talkie in his hand as he sat outside on the bus munching on hot fries. Finally the device crackled to life with Pieter's voice on the other end.

Ignoring the pleasant greeting from his fellow stunt bus driver, the normally calm and easy going teen got right down to business.

"So is it now LEGALLY okay for my bus to leave now or what?"

_"Yes and yes. Double F is now at the official starting destination and undergoing cleaning procedures. And double yes on the CIT throwing a fit for being locked up at the back of the bus while the crew cleaned the contaminated area."_

"Serves Crazy In Torment right. Court order just because our bus was closer to starting point then hers was…SHEESH!"

_"Jude I get that, but look on the bright side that brat is…"_

"Pieter?"

_"That brat with the mile high flagpole stuck up her butt just got the hazmat crew to stop cleaning and carry her out to her private trailer."_

"SAY WHAT?"

_"And Chris McClean's intern crew is setting up the TV's both in and out of the store…whatever's going to happen will happen soon."_

"Gotcha. Jude over and out."

Jude clicked off his walkie talkie just as the new girl on the Total Drama team exited the restaurant dragging a confused Lindsay and Sadie behind her each carrying a small brightly colored bucket.

"OWWW! Jezzabelle!" Lindsay whined out only to be cut off by the diva.

"Sorry Linds girl, but we gotta get out of here and soon and to do that we need the power supply back up."

"Like okay, but Jalene that silent purple haired girl with the headphones and the nose plugs seemed ni-" Sadie likewise was cut off.

"JASMINE! It's Jasmine. And trust me girls it's like the essence of SURVIVAL that you do NOT get involved with Stalkerra."

"Sierra?" The buxom blonde questioned.

"Exactly!" Jasmine agreed as she climbed up onto the Duo S. After once again being locked into the floor, the beret wearing girl waited for the other girls on the right side of her to do the same before explaining.

"Sierra or Stalkerra as we in the ousted blogging circles say is the self proclaimed Mrs. Sierra Cody Jameson Anderson…and yes Lindsay it is the same Cody we spent Christmas and New Year's Eve with."

Lindsay put her hand down and Sadie raised hers.

"Okay so she's a big fan girl of Cody's! That's not so bad! It's not like she's an online registered minister or something ready to forcibly marry someone against their will right? Sadie joked only for her smile to fade seeing the serious look on the taller teen's face.

* * *

_**Traveling Cams**_

_**The Duo S Bus**_

Sadie-Okay like wow…that's like…oh my gosh! Poor Cody!

Lindsay-Sooo not cool! I mean like we were totally sworn up and down at Ethan's house that Ether wanted to keep the secretly Cohan dating thing totally quiet and not tell anyone no matter what!

_The blonde's smile faded and she looked embarrassed._

Lindsay-Oops.

Jasmine- I am seriously not kidding about Sierra obsessing. See I used to have a blog called Jazztastic…a kinda learn how to dance hot for dummies/ THE online teen hangout and of course The number one place for Total Drama info on the web! Of course that was before…

_The diva stared down at the ground for several minutes, her beret masking her eyes and her body shook as she slowly spoke up again._

"I…can't tell you what…legally bound not to…all I can say…after what Stalkerra did to me…I check HER site "I Dream of Cody" every…single…day. There… HAS to be a loophole and I am going to find it! In the meantime…

_Jasmine paused again right before she pulled out a small toy emu toy and showed it at the camera._

Jasmine-Thanks Ezekiel for the early Smorf connection, but I'm fine with having Nicki D's very…LAST…stuffed emu toy. And Sierra…this one's for you."

_**Static.**_

* * *

Scrolling through the song list on the peach iPod, the wannabee diva moved her finger to maximum volume. Pressing the triangle symbol selecting the song she then placed the borrowed device back into Lindsay's Izzy modified Traveling Cam.

The oblivious blonde stared at it and let out a gasp as the music started to play and the new girl started to add the words to the song while dancing at her station with her feathery friend.

_**I gonna shake it shake it **_***2***

_**I gonna shake it shake it**_

_**I gonna shake it shake it **_

_**I gonna…**_

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Lindsay screeched out happily.

"Well those are not the words but hey whatevs!" Jasmine shrugged before she noticed the few customers in the parking lot staring at them. She grinned.

"_**What's up people in the lot!"**_

Umm…Jasmine what are you doing? Sadie questioned.

"_**Total Drama's Sadie, Lindsay and new girl Jasmine in the house!"**_ Jasmine announced to the rapidly gathering crowd in the small parking lot. Also more than a few passing cars actually turned around to enter the Nikki D's restaurant.

"_**And we Drama girls LOVE when you guys cheer!"**_

"_**Oh my gosh we sooo do!"**_ Sadie cheered happily.

"_**Totally! Cheer everybody cheer for the Randall girls!"**_ Lindsay announced with a smile as the crowd let out a roar of approval.

* * *

_**Nikki D's**_

_**6 mins prior.**_

Heather didn't become the queen bee of her school for nothing. The moment she noticed the designer girl walk in the fast food restaurant wearing periwinkle blue pants and laced Uggs reluctantly guiding along a far taller purple braided and blindfolded teenager, she knew the blonde was someone worth notice.

Her gut instinct was proven right when the beret wearing newbie froze and quickly evacuated the building dragging her seatmates' former ally Lindsay and the heavy BFFFL Sadie behind her. That clenched things.

The disgruntled buxom blonde took the offered the tray from the cashier and brought it over to her companion. With a firm tap on the girl's arm the blonde quickly moved her hands back as the other girl attacked her food plate.

"Nice friend." Heather quipped causing the other girl to look up her jacket half off showing a long sleeved white shirt under a halter top.

"Promise to my mom nothing more. Consider yourself lucky that Fanzilla over there has the sight, sound and smell restraints on for another 10 minutes otherwise this would be a far from pleasant experience for you. It's already hell for me. I'm Helena Bradshaw."

"Heather from Total Drama Island, but then you already knew that." The wigged raven hair said snobbishly only for Helena's eyes to widen in pure horror.

"…You did NOT just say Total Drama Island."

"Uhh…Yeah I did! Me and the other five losers in here-"

"HEY!"

"The the two insaniacs ie. Homeschool and his "pet" in the kiddie ball pit…"

The villainess of Season 1 turned her head in disinterest towards the center of the child area. Izzy wearing a paper mask was grinning happily from atop the towering brightly colored structure with Ezekiel next to her was furiously shaking his head.

"Yeah already know how that ends." Heather muttered to herself turning away just as a wave of colored spheres smashed against the reinforced glass wall. Noticing Helena's wide eyes she smirked.

"Again Homeschool and his PET. And of course the two outside plus the wannabee. We're all waiting for our stupid bus driver to give the word so we can get moving! At this rate we're not even going to even get to Sea-MURPH!"

"Listen to me Heather… _*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_ hear the beeping from my watch? It means you and your Total Drama buddies have five minutes FIVE! Before Sierra gets to take off those things off and believe me she needs them! The very whiff of your perfume will turn her into the paparazzi of all fan girls!"

"Right. Nice talking with you Helena hon, but-Hey! Would you let go of my arm!"

The bow wearing blonde in answer held Heather in place with one hand while the other reached out to touch Sierra's arm. Another specific pattern of the taps caused the purple haired female to let out a snarl and clench her fists tightly before slamming them harshly into the table cracking part of the polished wood top and gaining the attention of the crowded restaurant.

"MY COCOWOKOCANDYSUGARKINS GAVE HIS FIRST KISS TO SOME MANIPULATIVE FLOOZY? OH THAT'S IT! FIVE MINUTES! FIVE! I CAN FEEL IT! THEN THAT TRAMP IS GOING TO GET IT FROM MRS. SIERRA-CODY JAMESON ANDERSON!"

With another outraged scream, the simple wood table crashed to the ground in pieces. Huffing and panting the purple haired girl suddenly paused and chuckled nervously.

"Oh right…I slipped up and finally said my Wuvvydoveycoco's name! I guess that means ten minute penalty right that we can hee hee…bypass as a…Right...10 minutes."

Sierra sighed before slumping in her chair. Helena meanwhile adjusted her watch accordingly before turning to stare nonchalantly at the shocked queen bee, the customers and the other members of the Total Drama crew.

"Yeah that's our cue to leave. A skinny tanned male deadpanned hobbling slightly as he grabbed his crutches.

"Agreed. I'll take the dancing dummies outside then psycho fan girl in here." The goth girl added gesturing outside. Sure enough the buxom blonde, the present half of the twins and the diva are dancing on the Duo S surrounded by cheering people.

"And we already have enough psycho's on the show already." A gorgeous teen quipped as he stared into his mirror. "Speaking of which someone go and let the Ezzy in."

_*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_

Heather cringed at the sound on Helena's watch signaling yet another minute passing and she was quick to act.

* * *

_**The Duo S **_

_**Jasper Gus's Bus**_

_**Riders: **__**Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie**_

Lindsay was just finishing her version of "_Dummy Crispies_" to the happy crowd surrounding the bus and barely noticed the missing members of the Duo S rapidly exit the restaurant. No sooner had a path opened, the group was already climbing on the bus with Heather at the head barking out orders and directing the other teenagers much to their displeasure.

"GIRLS UP FRONT AND BOYS IN BACK! Except you Ezekiel…we need you on Izzy watch. Continuing…ALRIGHT DUO S! WE LOST A LOT OF TIME AT THIS STOP AND THE OTHER BUS IS PROBABLY THERE BY NOW!"

Jude Hayes chose then to speak up.

"Actually the Double F IS there."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah…your friend Courtney kept tabs on the Duo S with her PDA. Soon as downtime ended Boom…lawyer call. Legally forbidden to leave Nikki D's until the Double F reached the starting place…which it did about five minutes ago."

Absolute silence on the bus. Heather's eyes narrowed.

"Ladies…Jackets off."

"ExCUSE me?" Gwen scowled crossing her arms in disgust her scowl deepening as the evil girl took the station next to her.

"You heard me. If Chris and the other bus are watching…and you know they are WE are gonna make a statement. So Ladies jackets off!"

After looking from the queen bee and then each other, the girls shrugged and slowly removed their winter coats revealing the top part of their normal show clothing. Watching in approval the queen bee watched the girls anchor their clothing to their station. Well all but one.

"Uh Gwen? When I said jacket I meant the sweatshirt too." Heather said snidely. Gwen's pale faced narrowed before she pulled down the zipper of her borrowed pullover and pulled it open showing off her standard Season 1 top.

"If I didn't want to put little Miss CIT in her place I would not be doing this. What are we doing anyway?"

"Watch and learn Gothy…Watch, learn and follow MY lead." Heather smirked placing her blood red iPod down and readied herself as the song started.

_**Step back the girls are coming up fast **_***3***

_**The drama's out of control so get ready to crash**_

_**Won't stop rating shaking when I can**_

_**So baby just suck it up and take it just like a man **_

"_La la laaaaa ah…"_

_**Oooh baby you all know what I am**_

_**And the fans don't give a **_

_Shhhhhh!…_

_**They be lovin it….**_

* * *

_**Traveling Cams**_

_**The Duo S Bus**_

Ezekiel-(_Ezekiel's eyes are wide and he's babbling nonsense_.)

Noah-Mean girl? Yes. Good singer? Unfortunately.

Justin-As far as eye candy goes…meh there okay. But if you want real eye candy…

_Justin proceeds to rip off his green coat and green shirt and poses for the camera._

Justin (grins)-Now THAT takes real skill.

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**The Double F**_

_**Casper D's Bus**_

_**Trapped Riders: Beth, **__**Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, LeShawna, Trent, Tyler**_

_**Stunt Level**_

_**It's been a really really messed up day**_***4***

"WHAT'S THE WORD? OH YEAH DUH!"

_**1 day of torture 1 day of crazy**_

_"WE'RE HEADING TO ANOTHER CHRIS FILLED SEASON WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?"_

_**And my girlfriend went ane went up on the other bus**_

_"LUCK OF THE DRAW BRA...AND I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL...MY BRIDGE-"_

_**She's the ray in my sun and it's time to get all dazy..**_

"DAZY?"

"White boy I know you miss your girl, but-"

_**La La La..Not fair.**_

_**La La La Don't matter.**_

_**La La La my name's TYLER!**_

Tyler wailed out bursting into tears. The trapped teens looked at each other right before Cody took the Tan iPod.

"Yeeeah…I think that's enough singing for you buddy." The gap toothed brunet said with a weak smile only getting sobs in return.

"No kidding." Duncan grumbled before reaching over to pound at the sealed floor door next to them that Owen had put out of commission.

***BANG! BANG!***

Brushing away at his face, Tyler pushed the punk away to the latter's shock.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Tyler snapped before jumping up and down over the sealed entrance.

"You…Have…To…Jump…Harder…Like…THIIII…AGGGGGH!" Tyler yelled out as he fell down into a bubbly sea of pink. Not surprisingly there was a loud thud followed by a large clang that caused most of the group to wince.

"Ouch. Man that had to hurt bra!" Geoff summarized just as the bus speakers crackled to life with Pieter not surprisingly on the other end.

"_**Hello again trapped and soon to be untrapped passengers of the Double F. First off the bus is no longer an Owen approved swimming pond so normally we'd be lowering you down to the main level."**_

The cheers of the teenagers died down when they realized what the dark blonde had said.

"Wait did he just say normally?"

"_**But between Owen and Tyler the hidden controls got a little…fried. So while we can't open back up the plastic walls anymore trapping oh about four or five people of the hazmat crew and Tyler we're going to raise them back up to your level by flooding the bus."**_

* * *

Hearing the screams and curses coming from the radio and noting the rising water level inside the containment area, Pieter turned off his com and calmly walked outside and slowly circled around the Double F every now and then pushing or banging on various parts of the bus.

With a final punch to the rear of the bus there was a hiss of steam as a hidden panel opened revealing a tall metal ladder. Adjusting his glasses, the dark blonde climbed upwards until he reached the roof of the bus.

With a simple press of the button and more hissing of steam, the roof of the Bristol Lodekka slide away. Grinning broadly the teen looked downwards at the stunned and now annoyed Season 1 campers.

"Stunt Bus remember?"

* * *

**Chris McClean Studios**

_***CLICK***_

"Hey out there Total Drama fans! Remember what I said about the show actually starting now? Well I half lied. That's right you crazy fans! TWO PARTER! HA HA!"

MCCLEAN OUT!

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Hope you guys liked and hope to update sooner than last. Thanks again as always for the reviews! :D

Imagi


	6. FANFARE JUST KEEPS ON COMING

Chapter Six:_** Fanfare just keeps on coming.**_

* * *

_**Grand Master Chef's Location**_

_**Cry or Conquer Battlefield**_

_***Taped During Double F evacuation***_

"Oh this is so exciting!"

The red haired girl said happily as she clasped her hands together in anticipation as the circus tent drew even closer signifying the end of the endless line of hell. Her smile faded and she coughed as a now familiar cloud descended upon her.

"Cough! Cough! Anne Maria, do you HAVE to do that now?"

"Deal with it Red. I am not taking no pictures NOT looking hot. And sides! You're the one who dragged me, Vito, Checkers, Hans, Mike, Chester, Manitoba and Svetlana out here to snow city!"

The tanner girl snapped gesturing behind her. A blonde athletic teen proudly wearing a jacket with the Olympics emblem watched as a taller and very lanky dark skinned male was being berated by a tiny elfin-like girl. _***1***_

"But Checkers you don't understand…" The spiky haired boy protested only for the mime girl in the outlandish monochrome clothing to place her gloved hands on her hips and tilt her head causing the boy to gulp as he continued bravely forward.

"I know Mike…I mean I promised! But Zoey had a good point! It's a live airing for Total Drama and well I thought_-*gasp*_ Don't you go sassing my Checkers you god dern promise breaker! _*gasp*_ Yeah! The lil lady in black and white's got a point! First it was the girlie festival your girl had to see during Chester's turn and then it was the _*gasp*_ Ve had agreement! Ve take turns! Your Zooey has done this thrice now! First Chester, then precious workout time for Svetlana's Hans! And now..._*gasp*" _

Zoey let out a soft cry as she watched the power struggle going on with her boyfriend, his multiple personalities and the mime. Anne Maria on the other hand rolled her eyes before pressing her finger down on the hair spray bottle.

The pigtailed red head coughed again as she felt the hair substance start to settle on her lungs. Before she could protest, sharp nails grabbed her arm and dragged her forward. Zoey quickly ripped her arm away.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing. See all of that behind us? Yeah you caused it Red! Today was supposed to be tan time with me and Vito and the rest of yous playing somewhere far away today at the hotel. You know the one that HAS an indoor beach? But nooo Red has to once again break the deal so Red…DEAL!"

Anne Marie snapped causing the other girl to recoil. Satisfied she got her point across, the reality show wannabee turned around and blinked in surprised seeing that they had entered the tent.

"Huh. We're here." Anne Maria commented absently causing the rest of their group to snap out of their feuding and look around the area from the line at the different cars placed over the entire tent complete with a cardboard cutout of the Total Drama teens who had ridden inside.

"Oh wow…these are actually the real cars! See there's the station wagon that belongs to DJ's mom. And Gwen's car! And there's…the green pickup belonging to Ezekiel's dad…I thought Mr. Zutanan said no on that…"

"What's with the double cutouts?"

"Different groups who rode inside the same car in the special." Zoey explained before letting out a sharp gasp as she noticed the burly man standing impatiently next to a worker.

The crewman adjusted a few wires causing the large television screen next to him to come to life showing the infamous Total Drama punk Duncan climbing out of a flooded bus parked near a large paper screen.

Chef Hatchet smirked before turning around to face the long line of people waiting to enter the coveted photo area. With a nod to the security guards guarding the entrance, the rope entrance was undone and one by one people raced into the area.

"This is it!" Zoey squealed as a young African American athlete wearing a dark blue football jacket with the number 1 on it stepped inside. She took a step forward only to be stopped by security snapping the rope back into place.

"Okay no problem…line control understandable." Zoey reasoned out loud to herself only to hear darkly amused laughter coming from Chef Hatchet.

"Line control nothing pigtails! Orders from Chris McClean…the Total Drama showroom are now CLOSED! Everyone inside the show area you can stay, everyone else thanks for coming now GET OUT!"

With displeased grumbles and complaints the line gradually dispersed leaving only Zoey and her group. Mike quickly stepped up to support the red head as she stared horror struck at the bad cook.

"But we stood in here for hours!" Zoey protested.

"Dude can't you make an exception?" Mike pleaded.

"Not my problem!" The show's starting and since Chris wants to go with the whole "Where's Chris McClean" challenge thing I'm Hosting!" Chef Hatchet said firmly

"You heard the host. You tripped on the one yard line and Lightning takes the win! SHA-WIN!"

"DO YOU WANT YOUR PICTURE OR NOT?"

"Yes Host! I'm up Host! Lightning is ready for his photograph!"

While the sports junkie was led up to the green pickup, security approached Zoey and her group forcing them back towards the tent entrance. The red head gasped while Anne Maria's eyes narrowed.

"Oh no no no! We's ain't going nowhere without that photograph!" The poofed girl snapped before turning her head to the tall raven hair male with a raised eyebrow. Mike winced, but his eyes held firm resolve as he removed his jacket.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this on purpose." Mike muttered under his breath right before yanking off his own shirt.

_*GASP!*_

Unaware of the danger, Chef Hatchet focused on the screen before him that now showed the present contestants standing under the special Chris McClean buckets. Grinning wickedly he spoke while the camera men nearby recording everything.

"Welcome back Maggots to the between season season 23: The Road to Total Drama Retro! Speaking of which…it's Whistle Time!" Chef declared pulling out a whistle.

"WRONG! It's RUMBLE TIME!"

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Present Campers: Beth, **__**Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, LeShawna, Trent, Tyler**_

_**Double F Evacuation**_

Tyler shivered a bit from the cold and the dampness of his clothing as he left the flooded bus/ hot tub and descended down the ladder. Halfway down the jock let out a loud sneeze and promptly lost his balance.

With a loud scream the jock fell right into the arms of a lanky man wearing a bright yellow jacket with Chris McClean's face on it. Tyler blinked before he grinned.

"Hey Intern Billy!"

"Total Drama Tyler." The blonde intern said with a curt nod as he walked in the direction of the Super Gargantuan Mega Store.

A sprint away from the building's entrance stood the rest of the members of the Double F bus minus three. While a few were staring apprehensively at the Chris McClean themed buckets hanging over each of their heads, most were staring curiously at the giant screen right across from them that covered most of the parking lot.

"Stand under the bucket next to Total Drama Geoff and await further instruction from Grand Master Chef." Billy stated dropping the jock to the ground before walking back over to the giant decorative frame.

The intern looked at the specialty paper covered screen with the number 23 decorating it repeatedly and Chris's full length picture profile smack dab in the center. Billy shook his head in disgust right before he was forced to duck as something flew over his head.

Hearing a loud rip followed by laughter coming from the present campers, Billy got back up and stared at paper Chris in shock before laughing as well at the sight of the large hole now in place of the host's manly bits.

The culprit was a glasses wearing brunette wearing a white shirt and dark green pants with a haramaki sash with two swords in the band. The teen smiled proudly while holding out his left hand with a black bandana wrapped around his forearm.

"Took a break from the you know what and Hey! Couldn't resist! Did you see where my sword went Billy?"

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Portable Decontamination Shower**_

_The costumed teen looked at the tiny plastic stool covered in who knows what and grimaced._

Costumed Teen-Yeah…there is NO way I'm sitting on the Owen stool. Oh hey out their world…I'm Michael one of Ch-

Intern Billy (_outside_)-Hey Necromancer guy! You see where the TV cart with the TV went?

Michael-Behind Catty's trailer!

Intern Billy (outside)-Don't you mean crazy?

Michael-NO! Crazy is Izzy and I LIKE Izzy! Anyway everyone at home you probably are wondering why I'm dressed like this…well wonder no more cause I'm gonna tell you. It's because I actually get to-

_The picture is briefly lost and when it comes back Pieter is there waving at the camera._

Pieter-Couldn't leave without a shout out back home on one of the official Traveling Cams. Not that I can go anywhere with the Double F out of commission...but still bonus! I get to watch the start of the next Total Drama season LIVE. I mean seriously! How many teens-

Michael-Get to do that? Well anyway show's gonna start any minute-

Intern Billy (outside)-10 seconds! Pirate did you get-

Michael-Sorry TV land, but I'm out of here. Bye.

_**Static. **_

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Present Campers: Beth, **__**Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, LeShawna, Trent, Tyler**_

Intern Billy clicked the monitor on revealing Chef Hatchet standing inside a circle tent with Cody's Dad's white car in the background. The burly man smirked.

"Welcome back Maggots to the between season season 23: The Road to Total Drama Retro! Speaking of which…it's Whistle Time!"

"_WRONG! It's RUMBLE TIME!"_

The bad cook turned his head just as a shirtless teen with slicked hair attacked him sending Chris's partner in crime to the ground. As the military man fought against his unnamed attacker, the whistle in his hand was knocked into a pair of gloved hands. Trent's eyes grew wide with horror.

"MIME GIRL! That's a MIME GIRL!" The musician yelped out in fear at the very sight of a tiny girl with snowy white waist length pigtails wearing black short shorts which showed off her knee high socks that bore a black and white checker pattern. An uneven black and white tunic which went from hip to mid leg, black boots and the typical mime hat and makeup completed the look.

As said mime let out a soundless scream of fright at the sound making device in her hands, Trent let out one of his own as he clung to the dangling rope that connected his bucket. With an accidental jerk, the bucket tipped over sending out a river of blue goo.

The teenagers under the other buckets winced as the musician was coated head to toe in the slimy mess before looking at their own ropes. More than one of the teens took off their soaked coats before reluctantly reaching a hand out…

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Portable Decontamination Shower**_

_LeShawna covered in yellow slime scowled at the camera._

LeShawna-Goo-lime? Seriously? _***2***_

_Cody also covered in yellow chuckled._

Cody-Ahhh…Goo-lime. You know it always was a dream of mine to get covered in Goo-lime on a live game show. I mean who wouldn't want to be covered in Goo-lime?

_Duncan is scowling darkly his unusually dyed hair covered completely in Blue Goo-lime._

Tyler-PINK! PINK Goo-lime?

Geoff-PINK GOO-LIME! WOO!

_Eva's let out an annoyed sigh her body now red from the Goo-lime._

Eva-If this is how Season 2 is going to go…bring it. BRING IT ON CHRIS!

_The iron woman roared punching her fists together splattering Red Goo-lime everywhere._

_**Static.**_

* * *

Covered in Goo-lime of blue, red, pink or yellow the campers groaned their displeasure. Especially, as the television switched from the chaos with Chef Hatchet to Chris McClean in a black suit laughing in amusement.

"HA HA HA! Oh! That never get's old!" The narcissist laughed in amusement before he frowned noticing his victims had suddenly vanished.

"Darn it…where did they-"

_***SPLASH***_

* * *

**Chris McClean Studios**

The narcissist's smile faded and with a frown he turned around in his chair to face a wall of monitors. After a moment of careful study the host let out a gasp as he spotted his wayward contestants jumping back into their flooded bus with an amused Pieter watching nearby.

"UNCOOL MAN! UNCOOL!"

* * *

Courtney meanwhile exited her trailer with a satisfied smile dressed in her Shirley Holmes outfit. Unlike the dowdy book heroine herself, the grey shapeless outfit was replaced with something comparable yet far more fitting.

Smiling down at her tight Sienna Brown dress, Courtney adjusted her warm white cloak around her shoulders as she took in the scene. A pleased smirk lit upon her lips at the sight of the Goo-lime buckets.

Half of the containers had already been overturned and the televised image of Chris McClean was throwing a hissy fit. Another look around the area revealed why…her present competitors had taken advantage of the flooded bus.

"Frankly I'm not surprised. Goo-lime takes at least several days to wash off that is IF you let it dry and then of course there's the epidermis dye job that occurs right after that." Courtney lectured with a smile.

"Why do you think I USED Goo-lime?" Chris McClean moaned out scowling as the no longer Goo-lime covered teens walked back to the screen shivering a bit from the cold. Plastering a grin on his face, the sadist went into what he did best…host.

"Hey Juniors and Juniorettes! This upcoming season we're going back! Back Back in time!"

"So…thisth season is all abouth dinosaurs? Or Cavemen?" Beth wondered causing the host to laugh.

"ERNK! Nope! Nice try Beth, but no cookie for you!" _***3***_

While Beth moaned in disappointment, Chris continued.

"Welcome to 23! Yep! Came up with that myself! After the 23 Christmas Presents that Ezekiel sent out last season!"

"Wait hang on a sec! *snicker* Are you frontin me? You can't seriously think ah ha ha! That homeschool would actually-" LeShawna trailed off as a smirking Chris pulled out the metal cookie cutter of a gingerbread man brushing his hair.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Portable Decontamination Shower**_

_LeShawna face palmed._

Geoff-Yeah…Homeschool is Homeschooled alright….and it's okay! I mean it's just more awesome things for him to experience! I mean last season okay I mega harshed… but this season's different! He gets to start of the season with an almost girlfriend in Katie!

_The party boy blinked and snapped his fingers as something important occurred to him._

Geoff-Darn it! I just remembered something! When I got off the bus I asked Pieter our stunt bus guy about Bridgey bear's bus. You know if she was okay and stuff. Which she is since Pieter said everyone wearing the aqua bands on their hands would be able to safely ride the Duo S. But…Katie left with Sadie! And she totally was wearing THIS!

_Geoff said holding up his own wrist with the purple band._

Geoff-And if Katie wasn't on the Duo S and she wasn't on the Double F…Oh snap!

_**Static.**_

* * *

Chris wiped off a tear and opened his mouth to continue, but was quickly cut off when Geoff rushed the video screen.

"CHRIS! Where's Katie?"

"Tweedle Dee? Probably with Tweedle Dum." Chris commented absently, the host raising an eyebrow as Geoff let out a high pitched shriek.

"Problem?"

"Problem? Of course there's a problem! Katie couldn't be with Sadie! Her band was PURPLE! Not AQUA! And Pieter the bus driver dude said only those wearing aqua could ride the Duo S!"

While the other teenagers let out a gasp of horror, Chris McClean's eyes gleamed brightly with the revelation and a smile appeared on his face.

"Really? Oh I mean… I'm sure she's around here somewhere…"

* * *

_**Wild Tours Air Bus**_

_**(A Wild Animal Encounter with every flight!)**_

Katie is sitting on one of the air bus benches with Rika huddled behind her holding tightly to the taller BFFL's arms. On the other bench is Glow.

"Nice Glow…good totally not super duper creepy…AHHH! Who am I kidding? Get me out of this plane! Get me out get me out-"

"I wanted the walking happy shark with the sharp teeth not the people sized cockroach! I'm going to kill that red haired jerk for taking our plane! The wavy hair girl vowed before letting out another cry of fear.

Katie let out one of her own as the bright green insect left its bench and approached their own…

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Present Campers: Beth, **__**Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, LeShawna, Trent, Tyler**_

"Meh…sure she's fine." Chris dismissed causing the campers to roll their eyes.

"And while we're at it what happened to the Duo S? Not that I care or anything. " Eva commented with a scowl and her arms crossed. Her scowl deepened as Chris shot off a blinding smile.

"Oh there about…five something minutes away…BUT! If you're hot girl deprived check this out!" The host chuckled as he ignored the protests from the girls and clicked a button on his remote causing his picture to shrink and move off to the side while a new picture of the Duo S appears.

Noah is wearing multi colored headphones and his chair is turned around facing the rest of the bus occupants who are also wearing headphones. While Ezekiel, Justin and DJ are tapping their feet in time with the blaring music, the girls of the Duo S are swaying and dancing to the beat at their stations as they add the harmony to the song sung by Heather.

_**One way I'm a super shhh!**_

_**Up to drama tricks**_

_**But I just get better and better**_

_**Hey Hey Here's your diva girl**_

_**Off to change your world**_

_**But it won't last forever…*4***_

The male members of the Double F look at each other before making a mad dash for the Traveling Cam.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Portable Decontamination Shower**_

Tyler-Now that…

Trent-Was undeniably…

Cody-HOT!

_Cody's cheers die off when Eva appears and raised part of her uni-brow. Cody chuckled nervously._

_Geoff is practically swooning and he has a goofy look on his face._

Geoff-So so hot…

_**Static.**_

* * *

"Now that the interruptions are done finito finished you're probably wondering why our resident CIT is all dressed up!"

"Hey I'm not complaining." Duncan commented with a smirk which caused the CIT to spin around her nose up in the air.

"Well not to worry! In honor of the second season, we have other delightful costumes in store for each and every one of you lucky lucky teens! And it all depends on the color Goo-lime you were doused in! HA HA!"

"Speaking of which…Michael the ninja…pirate…wizard…thing…You know whoever you are just come on out!" Chris ordered.

A few minutes pass before the costumed dressed brunet from before exits the Super Gargantuan Mega Store with a towering stack of bags next to him. A moment later the bags are dumped onto the snowy ground revealing a huffing and panting Owen.

Unlike his normal apparel, the 296 pounds of joy is dressed in a deep purple tux with matching hat, tie, shoes and shades with the blonde's dress shirt being a lighter shade of purple. While the rest of the campers gaped at Owen, Courtney's face turned red with rage. _***5***_

"Chris! Why is Owen dressed up?"

"That's a good question…Michael? Care for a little enlightening?"

In response Michael pulled out a remote of his own.

"Hey! Where did you-"

The host's annoyed face disappears replaced with one that was recorded previously.

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Present Campers: Harold, Owen**_

_**Trapped Campers: Beth, **__**Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, LeShawna, Trent, Tyler**_

_***Taped earlier***_

"AHHHH! NO! That tickles! AHH! AHH! TOO COLD! AHHHHH! TOO HOT!"

Bus driver Pieter and Harold wince at the screams coming from the portable shower just as a teenager dressed in a costume appears next to them. Harold smiled.

"Hey! Wicked Cosplay!"

"Thanks. I'm Michael the costume guy."

"Costume guy?"

"You'll find out." Michael grinned before his smile faded and he raised an eyebrow at Owen's screams.

"You know what let's make this simple." Michael stated before walking over to the bucket area. Grabbing a random bucket, he started to walk away before he changed his mind and grabbed a second.

Walking back over to Harold he abruptly upturns one of the buckets on Harold's head sending out Yellow Goo-lime everywhere minus the red head's cast.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Sorry had to be done." The costumer said before handing the remaining bucket to the hazmat guys in the portable shower.

"Dump it on Mr. Fear of Baths and send both him and Harold inside once their ungooified."

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Present Campers: Beth, **__**Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

"WHAT? You mean that TRAITOR is dressed up too? I demand-" The overachiever trailed off and she fought back a pleased smirk seeing her hated rival now exiting the store carrying a shopping bag in his good hand.

Harold was also dressed up, though in a substantially different fashion then Owen's. Geoff and her is but is not boyfriend Duncan had taken one look at the nerd and had collapsed in a heap of laughter.

And she would have to agree. Harold wore a yellow baseball hat with a black H on it, a necklace of bones and a yellow loincloth. The red head was also barefoot and was hopping/walking back to the group. _***6***_

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Portable Decontamination Shower**_

Courtney-Harold's on Team Yellow. *snicker* I believe I'll let this one go.

_**Static.**_

* * *

Ignoring the loin-clothed loser, Courtney turned her attention to something far more important…Michael the costume guy.

"According to what MY Michael ie my LAWYER told me you're the one that checks our costumes for accuracy and has the power to hold back any of the teams that whose ensemble is not up to your standards are you not?"

"Wait hold on…we have to cosplay?" Cody blinked before raising his arms in victory.

"YES!"

"That and locate a special item in store that must be carried with your team until further notice." Michael commented nonchalantly as he pulled out pictures from his pants pocket. Sifting though it he pulled one out and pocked the rest. Studying the image on the picture he then stared at the CIT.

"Newb liberties I see."

"I was CHEATED last year. This is just reimbursement including pain and suffering of course."

"So I've heard. Fine."

"And my special item?"

"Billy put your box in the you know what along with the other items you requested in addition to those required for the game."

"Great! Now if you excuse me I'm going to get my _"you know what"_ ready for departure." Courtney smiled happily before she left walking past the television screen with the blue screen and disappearing past the giant Chris wall.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Portable Decontamination Shower**_

Harold-Let's see first was the change of bus…

Eva-Then the (girlie voice) Oh no! I'm not participating cause it's not a Chris challenge and you can't make me waaaahhh…*snort* And they kept HER instead of me last season?

Beth-Courtney also knew abouth the Foodth Frenzy challenge…

Cody-Cake…Candy…Mountain of sugary goodness…

Harold-And the hazmat guys had to stop working to carry her out…

Tyler-The private trailer…

Trent-She also got her challenge costume early. I mean whatever happened to…

Tyler-NO coach would let one of its players start before the others do! It's so obvious that there's-

LeShawna-How many advantages over the rest of us is Miss Stick up her butt going to need?

Geoff-Seems like Karanda is at work again. Cool, but isn't it a bit I don't know…

The party boy's words trailed off as he looked up at the sky his mouth dropping open at the sight.

Geoff-Is that a…DUDE!

_**Static. **_

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

* * *

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Present Campers: Beth, **__**Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

_**Departing Campers: Courtney**_

A grey hot air balloon decorated with question marks rose above the paper wall causing the campers to gape. Inside the CIT mockingly waved at the rest of her bus with the other hand holding tight to a magnifying glass.

"Got MY special item so I'll see you at the finish line LOOOOSERS!" The CIT taunted as her balloon started to soar upwards to parts unknown.

Had Michael not taken a defensive stance with two of his swords crossed in front of the portable shower, the remaining members of the Double F bus would have swarmed the confessional. Ignoring the angry campers, the cosplayer kept his eyes on the sky. Once the Shirley Holmes balloon had drifted out of earshot the brunet spoke up.

"I have to make this quick…that blue screen keeping Chris Jerksalot…ewwww…Duncan I did not need the visual image! GAH! I so need to make an appointment at Joanna's for this one YUCK!" _***7***_

Just then the blue screen started to flip back from an annoyed picture of Chris McClean to blue screen making the pirate wince.

"Darn it! Okay listen quick. If you were doused in Red Goo-lime stand on the Red colored mat by the door and so on. The number on your mat means team members. You need ALL of them to enter the store minus Harold and Owen."

"AWWWWWW...but I wanted to go on TVzilla again!" _***8***_

"Seconded! That surround sound is AWESOME!"

"Sorry, but you guys are already costume approved and have entered and exited the store. You have to hang out here waiting for the rest of your teammates."

Hearing broken curses coming now from the video screen followed by silence and then cursing caused the costumer to quickly offer one last tidbit of advice.

"Look for store employee Novan to get a helpful treat and whatever you do DON'T forget your TEAM COLORED special item boxes and your costumes or you're out of Season 2. And Find me for costume check!" Michael warned as he made a frantic dash for the store and quickly disappeared inside.

The remaining members of the Double F bus exchanged a glance before racing over to the colored mats.

* * *

**Chris McClean Studios**

To say that the successful and well beloved host of the world's most popular television show was annoyed was an understatement. After Michael's flashback clip the screen had gone solid blue…a sure sign that the Chef hired creep had used a disrupter the host had reacted accordingly.

"And then I'll scoop out your brains, shove it down Owen's throat and bottle up his gaseous emissions and then I'll put your stupid signal disrupter in the bottle and then light it blowing it into a billion trillion pieces! MWAH HA HA!"

The host's maniacal laughter was abruptly cut off when he noticed his television feed was back on showing the present group of teens were now gathered on the colored mats by the doors all giving him a disturbed look.

"Uhh…what I mean to say is…HEY! Who said you guys could stand on the mats? Only I Chris McClean can-"

The image of the competitors on the mats turned to static before it was replaced with a purple haired braided girl wearing a white snow jacket with Coderra 4 Evah! Written all over it with what looked like an empty pizza box crossed with coat wires and a soda pop bottle next to her in addition to a pretty blonde looking at the purplette in disbelief.

"Testing…the Coderra television disrupter is a go! Yay for Coderra! And NOT CODMINE! Or is it Jasdy…or Jasco…WHATEVER! NI! Not Important! What's important IS that MY Cody wody sugar dimple Jameson Candyman Anderson has settled for a darn dirty APE and NOT his true love MOI!"

The tall girl proceeds to hold up a trio of paper dolls one resembling herself and Cody on either end with Jasmine in the center. With a loud scream of rage, the fan girl bit off the head of Jasmine with her teeth and refolded the dolls so it looked like her doll and Cody's were holding hands.

"See this! This is true love! This is what IS meant to be! I am going to vanquish my mortal enemy and just like Maria kicks Bowsera's butt like ALL the time I the future Mrs. Sierra-Cody Jameson Anderson shall do the same on she who will NOT be named dares take my hubby wubby for her very own…HA! TRUE LOVE SHALL WIN OVER A CODY! WIFEY IS COMING CO CO CANDIO LUVYDUVYKINS!"

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Chris McClean Studios**_

_**Christastically Cool Chris Building**_

_Chris-Ugh FINALLY! A camera that CAN'T be hacked into! I mean seriously! This is getting rather-_

***TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED***

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay 8 this time. Here is key.

1. Hans the Olympian figure skating athlete in training and Checkers the Mime Girl are my OC's so please ask if you wish to use them. :) More on them later. ;)

2. Goo-lime is a parody of Slime as in the kind of slime you get soaked in at Nickelodeon Studios. ;)

3. Read TDI comeback by Necromancer! That is such an awesome running joke! :D

4. Once again _"Keeps getting better/Christina Aguilera."_

5. Owen's outfit is a parody of the Blues Brothers and yes there is a reason for the color. ;)

6. Nah…not giving this one away, but if you want spoilers think about Harold's outfit. ;)

7. Joanna's…Joel and Hanna's TV disrupter. XD

8. TVzilla…read my story 23 Presents. :D

Also this is the cameo exit of ShadesofGrey18's character PIETER! Take a bow Shades and hope I did your character justice. :)

Lastly if you're wondering what the heck Imagi was thinking…well Fanfare. I just didn't say more cameos, more oc's, more confusion, more questions and Courtney in a hot air balloon…:D (Team Shirley Holmes)

Hope everyone had a great St. Paddy's Day and thanks again always for reviewing! I greatly appreciate it and I love hearing back from you guys. :D

Imagi


	7. COLOR ME A COSPLAYER

_*For your convenience …__***1* **__Please Read to the chorus of R.L. Kelly's I Believe I can Fly :D_

_Also Poll Vote! :D_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Color me a Cosplayer**_

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Present Campers: Beth, **__**Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

_**Departed Campers: Courtney**_

Chris throwing a hissy fit over the continuous screen hijack by the Coderra disrupter meant the teenagers could not start the challenge until the host was good and ready. And the simple threat of being eliminated before the show truly began was enough of a reason to not enter the store.

"And every minuteth we stayth here Courtney geths further andth further away." Beth mumbled to herself.

The farm girl let out a sigh as she turned her head to the left to see the present members Team Pink and Team Blue. Duncan and Trent of the latter team looked indifferent while Geoff and Tyler had verbally differing opinions on being on Team Pink.

Ignoring the empty mats of Team White and Team Green, she looked to her right. Owen of Team Purple was sitting on his mat and happily sorting out the pile of bags with Harold, LeShawna and Cody of Team Yellow watching in amusement.

Beth looked down at her own mat. Red. The color of those bold and brave at heart…among other things. The farm girl took it as positive sign. She and her teammate were both present and would be the first team inside the Super Gargantuan Mega Store.

Or they would be as soon as obsessive stalker girl on the screen went away and Chris returned.

Smiling she turned to her partner only to see Eva racing over to the shower looking ready to kill something.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Portable Decontamination Shower**_

_The bright pink curtain of the decontamination shower flew open and a very angry Eva stomped inside and stood there her fists clenched tightly and breathing heavily._

Eva-One…Two…Three…Fou…Fou…Foouu…

_The iron woman's attempts at counting to 10 were falling miserably and it was evident as the ponytailed teen's body shook more and more with the contained fury._

Eva-FOUR! FIVE! SI..SI…THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

_Just as she reached breaking point, thermoses of Gold, Silver, Purple and Blue appeared in front of her followed by their owners Harold, LeShawna, Cody and Geoff. The quartet crowded inside the small area and the camera got a close up view of Harold's exposed back before there was darkness. _

_***DUE TO UNEXPLAINED DARKNESS THE REST OF THIS CONVERSATION IS AUDIO ONLY***_

Eva-I am REALLY starting to hate this rule.

LeShawna-Look girl…you, me and the rest of the campers…well except Ezekiel…

Geoff-Hey! The homedude is getting better! And he doesn't freak out… well all the time anymore!

Harold-Izzy's guidance has both been positive as well as extremely extremely disturbing.

Cody-No kidding! I wonder where they found that giant slingshot…or how they got it up on the-

LeShawna-Boys you're off topic. I was talking about people like the paparazzi out there…you know those.

Cody-Ugh! Tell me about it! I lost my favorite white snow jacket and most of my underwear when I was out to dinner with my family and well female stalkers gotta love them heh heh.

LeShawna-Cody!

Cody-Oh yeah right. See when it comes down to it she-

* * *

"Is my true love and I wanna have Cody Jr. with her? HA! I knew my Candy Coco loved me and not that wannabe Husband Stealer!" Sierra squealed hugging her specially padded white jacket tightly to her body, the force of the hug causing a pair of used male underwear to pop out from a loose seam.

Helena recoiled in disgust as the briefs landed on the floor of the limo and the blonde fought the urge to retch as the fanatic quickly retrieved them and placed it down her coat with a happy grin before yammering on about her "true love."

The designer girl's eyes hardened with resolve and her fists clenched. She had stayed calm when Sierra was allowed to take off her restraints and then had wasted no time in chanting her crush's name over and over again interspersed with what said crush was doing and Total Drama.

The buxom blonde ended the first mantra with one stupid move. She had nonchalantly suggested that Cody was probably dating some other girl named Gwen or Jasmine right now. The resulting chaos that the taller girl had caused had them forced to leave the restaurant.

A for effort on her part…Helena had managed to remain calm even after the purple haired nut demanded several stops at a takeout pizza place, a hardware store and a photo op with a billboard or 3 and all with Chris McClean's picture on it.

The used underwear coat however drew the line. The annoyed blonde looked over at Coderra disrupter that was effectively stopping the show in process and the Coderra Cody recorder transmitting all Cody confessionals to a laptop.

With a smirk, Helena pressed a button on her special watch signaling the driver to come to an abrupt stop. Sierra let out a surprised scream as she was propelled forward and landed on the floor with a groan.

Smiling, the bombshell blonde undid her safety belt and walked over the dazed stalker to the pile of makeshift electronics, particularly the Coderra disrupter which had the show cast on it staring at her with mixed reactions. Helena smiled.

"Lady I wear a coat stuffed with used underwear-"

"HEY! It's not just ANY used underwear! It belongs to my suggywuggycodyoplis!" Sierra protested from the ground causing Helena to roll her eyes and the TDI teens fought down the urge to retch. Particularly a small gap toothed male. Helena's smile returned.

"Hey. Helena Bradshaw here pleased to say that as of right now…Lady Gross's pizza box electronics are now OUT OF ORDER. This is Helena Bradshaw saying you owe me an autograph. And now we continue to our regularly scheduled show."

"But Heli my Coderra disrupter and my Coderra Cody recorder is still in work-NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT! NOOOOOOO-

_**CLICK.**_

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Present Campers: Beth, **__**Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

_**Departed Campers: Courtney**_

The wide eyed and disgusted campers cheered as the screen momentarily went blank briefly before their narcissist host had reappeared on his television screen now dressed in a striped ensemble causing Duncan to guffaw in amusement.

"What's with the Walden outfit?"

"Oh just a little something I put together for the challenge…Finding MOI! Speaking of which thanks to Stalkzilla, no more time for pleasantries! Team Red since your all here you get to go first!" Beth cheered happily and her new teammate smirked in pleasure while the other teams groaned.

"Which means the rest of you guys are stuck here waiting for the Duo S! Ha Ha Ha!" Chris chortled with glee.

"Speaking of the bus that has Izzy on it…where is the bus that has Izzy on it? Owen questioned causing the host's grin to grow wider as he clicked his remote.

* * *

_**The Duo S **_

_**Jasper Gus's Bus**_

_**Riders: **__**Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie**_

Despite being securely strapped into his pilot seat the sarcastic bookworm felt anything but safe as the stunt bus flipped several times in the air and giving the impression of being trapped in the spin cycle of hell.

And other then Izzy, the other ten campers on the bus agreed whole heartedly. Noah waited until their bus was no longer upside to activate his Teal iPod. With a quick scroll, he selected the song just as the whirl of hurl started up again.

* * *

_**Traveling Cams**_

_**The Duo S Bus**_

Noah (_monotonous singing_)_-_I believe I will DIE _***1***_

Bridgette (_singing)_-From the bus falling from the sky

Izzy-YEAH!

DJ (_singing_)-I thought about you the entire day… **MAMA!**

Sadie (_singing with closed eyes_) - Close my eyes

Gwen (_monotone singing with closed eyes_)-And hope to God it goes away

Ezekiel (_singing_)-Oh wow can this bus can sooooar

Izzy (_singing_)-Speed pedal down to the floooooor

Everyone-NO!

Noah-(_monotonous singing_)-I believe I will DIE…I believe we will DIE I believe-

Jude Hayes-(_bus speaker_)-_**Attention Duo S! We are 5 minutes and counting from the official Total Drama startling line! Once the bus comes to a complete stop grab your backpacks, Smoorf toys, thermoses, iPods and anything you brought on board with you before exiting. And on behalf of Jasper Gus creator of the Duo S we thank you for participating in the first ever field run of the Duo S. This is Jude Hayes saying-**_

_**Click.**_

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Present Campers: Beth, **__**Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

_**Departed Campers: Courtney**_

"WHAT THE HECK KIND OF BUS IS THAT?"

"LINDSAY BEAR DIE? NO! I ONLY STARTED DATING HER!"

"She's not gonna die."

"Trent's right! See everybody is standing up and strapped to a …T thing…somehow so everything is and HOLY GUMDROPS ON PIZZA! BRIDGETTTTTTE!"

"A Backwards blind flip over a river? GOSH! SOOO UNFAIR!"

"GASP! THE DUO S HAS GUMDROPS ON PIZZA? AWWWWW! LUUUUCKY!"

Chris took a moment to relish in the shocked, horrified and slightly jealous looks and comments of the campers before freezing the image of the Duo S with his remote. Grinning, the narcissist pulled out his air horn.

"Enough fun…its Challenge Time! so listen up only gonna say this once. At the sound of the horn, Team Red go inside, find the boxes containing your costumes AND your special item then go find that pirate wizard thing….Whatever! Once Michael approves, get back out here and wait for further instructions. The road to the second season starts…"

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!**_

Immediately the farm girl found herself pulled forward in a hurry through the store doors by the stronger girl raven hair. The brunette barely had a moment to look around the interior before she was dragged again in a random direction.

"Eva can'th we stop for a moment?" Beth begged only to cringe as Eva glared down at her.

"Please?"

"We stop when we find the boxes not before. But since I'm stuck with you Gopher girl get on."

"Get on?"

"My back. I run, YOU hang on and look for the boxes!"

"Like that one?" Beth wondered pointing to a Red TDI box perched on top of freezer cooler.

Eva blinked.

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Outside Campers: **__**Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Tyler**_

_**Departed Campers: Courtney**_

By now the former passengers of the Double F could see in the distance what indubitably had to be the Duo S bus as the unusual bus hit something and then flipped a few times in the air before hitting the ground again.

Also the screams and the sound of an upbeat song were rapidly getting louder and louder with each passing breath. For those with friends and girlfriends on the Duo S, the waiting was unbearable.

Geoff was nervously biting on his fingernails, Trent was frozen and Owen and Tyler were huddled together and alternating between screaming and hiding their faces. And Chris McClean was grinning with delight.

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Team Red**__**: Beth, Eva**_

"One…Twoth Three!" Beth cried out before swinging her foot to join her hands and other foot on the shelf. Taking a deep breath the wannabee started to climb up the shelf towards their team box in the process knocking off different bedding products as well as colored TDI boxes in her wake.

"Watch it Gopher Girl!" Eva snapped batting a box away from her face watching as the glass wearing girl reached the top of the monster shelf. With a smile Beth pulled herself to the highest ledge and started to make her way to the red box placed in the middle of the ledge.

"Almosth there…There!" Beth cheered grabbing her prize and throwing it downwards unknowingly right on top of a oversized Red box. There was silence before an inhuman roar was heard echoing throughout the store causing the shelves to vibrate.

"What'sth happening?" The ponytailed brunette cried out as she fought to keep her balance. In a moment she had her answer as the last of their boxes burst apart releasing…

Beth screamed.

* * *

_**The Duo S **_

_**Jasper Gus's Bus**_

_**Riders: **__**Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie**_

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

As the bus came to a complete stop next to the flooded Double F, wild cheers rang out from both those on the Duo S and the teenagers standing by the door. After one final narrative from Jude, the metal cuffs keeping the teens locked in tight released.

Instantly the group grabbed their belongings and promptly evacuated...immediately falling to the ground afterwards from the vertigo. Chris McClean on his screen laughed in amusement as the teens struggled to keep their balance.

Sadie and Izzy were the first to their feet with Izzy pulling her best friend out of the pile and both made a mad waving sprint for the group on the mats with the trio oblivious to the hanging pile of Chris McClean buckets.

"Woo the room is spinning...Ha ha! And I see Katie and Sadie and…oh! Two Zeke's! Hey my Zeke do you know you have a brother? Hey Zekey's brother I'm Izzy!" Izzy announced diving forward.

Instead of colliding with Zeke's so called brother, the wild red head dove right into the bucket area her hand grabbing onto a rope.

"Gotcha now Zekey's brother! Izzy announced pulling the "hand" with a jerk just as the real Zeke lunged forward. Both teens cried out in shock and glee as their world suddenly became yellow.

Staggering to their feet, the blinded pair managed to upset another bucket sending down a second wave of yellow Goo-lime coating the homeschooler and the wild girl from head to toe. And they weren't the only ones.

The constant flips, the spins and the high speeds of the Duo S had played havoc on its riders' equilibrium and despite their best attempts to avoid the Goo-lime buckets they had still careened right into them.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Portable Decontamination Shower**_

_Duncan is slapping his knee and is overcome by laughter._

_Noah dripping Goo-lime everywhere but his cast is annoyed._

Noah-Pink Goo-lime. Why am I not surprised. First the ear kiss caused by extreme sleep deprivation and now this. What's nex...on second thought I don't want to know.

_The screen flips over to a tanned hand dripping with White Goo-lime before the screen turns white._

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Outside Campers: **__**Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Tyler**_

_**Inside Campers: Beth, Eva**_

_**Departed Campers: Courtney**_

After a quick Goo-lime removal bath in the Double F, the passengers of the Duo S joined there new teams gathered at the door just as there was a sudden unearthly roar coming from inside the Super Gargantuan Mega Store.

More than one of the teens cried out in fright as the vibrations from the roar knocked the teenagers back to the ground greatly entertaining the distant host.

"Ha Ha HA! Oh you kids crack me up!" Chris chortled.

"Alright McClean your coming clean! What monstrosities do you in there waiting for us?" Heather demanded unearthing herself from the pile. Her scowl deepened at the jovial expression on the host's face.

"Who that? Oh that's just Fred!"

"And just WHO is Fred?" Trent asked with his arms crossed.

"Oh you'll find out! Ha ha ha! In Five…Four…Three…Two…"

Chris's count was interrupted when Beth burst out of the store carrying an ordinary package tightly to her chest and now dressed in a futuristic outfit in varying shades of red. Behind an enlarged transparent red visor hiding her glasses, Beth's eyes were wide with terror.

"Geth away from theth door! Fred is coming throughth!" The farm girl barely got out leaping aside just as Eva appeared next with a very large, very scary and very dangerous alien in a headlock.

The Red alien with the dark red spiked shoulder protectors, the spiked tail and the claws that tipped four fingered hands and feet let out an angry hiss that abruptly turned to a whimper as the iron woman's grip tightened. _***2***_

"Drop the box." Eva growled only for Fred to let out more angry hisses and chomp his teeth menacingly only to let out a gargled cry as he bit his long forked tongue. Eva noting that all four eyes were closed yanked the package away and tossed it over to her fearful teammate.

"Alright McClean! We're dressed in your silly costumes, we have our so called special item Fred and the costume guy said we're good to go. What's next?"

"Riding in a hot air balloon with teammate Beth and your good buddy Fred the alien!" Chris announced cheerfully as said balloon appeared over the wall decorated with an alien head complete with deadly incisors.

"Are you crazthy! That thing almosth ate me!" Beth said keeping a wide berth around Fred as the creature drooled.

"A little danger never hurt anyone! Namely ME. And it's good for ratings!" Chris cheered as the alien balloon landed on the ground and the intern driving it hurriedly jumped out.

"That said and done…Team Red or should I say Team Alien, follow the map located in your balloon to the Cry and Conquer battlefield. What happens then is a SURPRISE! Ha Ha Ha!" Now get going."

"But-!" Beth started to say but was cut off by a glare from the host.

"No Buts. Get going. Team Red…DISMISSED!"

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Portable Decontamination Shower**_

_Beth has her face screwed in concentration as she fiddles with something just out of sight of the camera._

Bridgette-Okay so Chris not surprisingly has a dangerous creature waiting for us inside the store disguised as a so called special item. I'm just hoping Fred the alien's the worst it gets!

Heather-Let's see Purple..purple…I'm thinking either know-it-all pony that spits fire or acid or something or….Oh no. Chris! If you got that doofy I wuv you so much family togetherness is fun Dorko the Dino so help me I'll-_***3***_

_Beth after one last tie holds up a friendship bracelet made of different shades of Red._

Beth-There done! It'sth a peace offering for Fred! Just a little something thath I made saying leths be friendsth… and please don't eat me.

_Fred looks at the bracelet and then the weakly smiling girl. After a moment of thought, the alien takes the bracelet in one claw and swallows it whole before lunging at Beth. Luckily the wannabee is saved at the last moment from a punch by Eva sending Fred to the ground. _

Eva-*snort* Aliens. Whose top of the food chain now Fred huh!

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Outside Campers: **__**Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Tyler**_

_**Departed Campers: Beth, Courtney, Eva**_

As the newly dubbed Team Alien rose into the air with the trembling farm girl huddled inside on one side and Eva containing Fred on the other, Chris turned his blinding smile onto the rest of the wary teens.

"As fun as it is to watch you stand here shaking with fear, torture time is both fun and fleeting. So! Since everyone is here minus MIA Katie-"

"Wait! What about Katie?" Sadie blurted out only for Chris to ignore her.

"Let's get the rest of you duds all colorfully dressed up and hopefully air bound with a lovable animal pal all your own! Now except for Team Blue who is still MISSING a member and Harold and Owen who are already costume ready…the rest of you get moving!"

"Yeah! Go Team Yellow!" Izzy cheered grabbing the worried homeschooler's hand and starting to pull him through the doors.

"But wot aboot Ka-eeeeeeee!" Ezekiel cried out just as he was dragged inside with the rest of Team Yellow, Team Pink, Team White and Team Purple behind them.

Team Green on the other hand hit a snag. Gwen walked over to one of building's support beams which Sadie had claimed as her own.

"Let me guess…you're not moving from there unless Katie is found are you." Gwen deadpanned.

The heavyset girl in response gripped the pole tighter and nodded her head. The goth girl groaned before she as well as Jasmine attempted to pry her off while a smiling Lindsay clapped her hands as she stared at a snow bunny in the parking lot.

"Come ON! I hate this show, but I'm not going down just cause you won't go in without your twin!" Gwen grunted.

"And I'm not going anywhere without officially participating in the challenge! Jasmine declared.

The Diva yanked on the Goth's waist just as Gwen pulled, but still the pigtailed girl refused to move and only increased her grip on the support.

"I'm…not…going…anywhere! You and the others made Katie leave the bus! I'm not…leaving…until I…know where she is!" Sadie yelled with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey we're worried about her too." Trent commented gently.

"Yeah without her we can't continue." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"DUNCAN!" The Green Team, Harold, Trent and Owen yelled out.

"Hey it's true." The punk shrugged.

"Actually I said MISSING member. And with Katie nowhere to be found we have exactly one competitor spot waiting to be claimed!" Chris announced.

"WHAT?"

"Yep! And anyone and I mean anyone! Like…take the shrimpy guy in the Red zip up behind you!" The host announced turning the group's attention on the small dark skinned boy with glasses waving goodbye to a car as it drove out of the parking lot.

The boy turned around and leapt back tripping over his laptop bag at the sight of the gathered group of adolescents and the man on the television screen. The boy's groans faded and his eyes grew wide as the man cheerfully repeated his question.

"Me? Compete on my very first reality TV show? Oh that would be so…"

Intellectual eyes traveled over each person and landed on a short heavyset girl in pink her eyes heavy with tears. Instantly glee faded replaced with resolve.

"No! Bad Cameron! It's not right and you know it!" Cameron lectured himself before smiling at the other teenagers.

"On the ethical grounds I shall have to regrettably decline, but perhaps I could use my laptop to triangulate your missing companion's location?" The teen in the yellow pants suggested before there was a blur of pink followed by a comfortable and then suffocating feeling around his waist.

"GAK! I know you're excited, but could you please not crush me in the process?" Cameron gasped out causing a sheepish Sadie to let go.

"Oops sorry!"

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Portable Decontamination Shower**_

Jude Hayes-Well exit time for me…once I watch the rest of the live outdoor filming. Jasper Gus gave the okay! He's so thrilled the foot restraints that broke during the pre test actually held up! And through all the flips, extreme speeds and the rough terrain! Oh I am good. See you next stunt bus…er next football field…see you in the movies? Laters! _***4***_

Cameron-My first emotionally scarring and degrading Total Drama confessional! And it was unexpected too! Another first!

Harold-With how popular the show's gotten it's a noble opportunity to turn down the offer of competition that rightfully belongs to another. I salute you with my still awesome and non cast hand Fellow Compatriot of the Glasses!

Duncan-Weakling.

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Team Yellow: Bridgette, Cody, Ezekiel, Izzy, LeShawna**_

_**Outside Members: Harold **_

Most teams after discovering the daunting size of the building inside would have panicked, especially if they had by far the largest team, a clear drawback. Team Yellow however also had had a distinct advantage…except for Bridgette; each member had been inside the store before.

And it was evident in the way the group paused at the threshold and surveyed the area planning out their next moves. Unknown to the quintet, Justin of Team White was well aware of the unexpected perk of Team Yellow and hid just as LeShawna started to outline their game plan.

"Okay you' all. Most of us have been through this store before and knowing Chris the boxes either have to up high, in plain sight or hidden somewhere stupid. So we're splitting up to cover more ground." LeShawna said.

"Great! Izzy's going to check out TvZilla!"

"And Cody I mean I am going to help out!"

"I'm gooing to check the big giant sphere cage in the back of the store eh!"

"You mean the ball cage? Oh! Great idea! Hey Ezekiel wait up!"

"And LeShawna is…" The sassy sister blinked in surprise as she found the rest of her team had vanished and she sighed.

"And LeShawna's on her own great."

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Outside Campers: **__**Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Jasmine, Lindsay, Owen, Sadie, Trent**_

_**Departed Campers: Beth, Courtney, Eva**_

"Let's see according to the location of Ezekiel's house and those of the Duo S and the Double F…even if Katie kept going straight regardless of road twists and turns there's only one place she could have wound up and there! There's Katie!"

The small teen announced proudly holding the laptop up only to let out a surprised cry as he was knocked to the ground by an overeager Sadie. The girl smiled happily as she watched the footage on screen.

Sure enough Katie was on it and talking to another teenager before shortly after departing with said girl on a white snowmobile and heading in the direction of the Super Gargantuan Mega Store.

"Oh yay! Katie's like sooo smart! She doesn't know where we are and she's heading here anyway!" Sadie clapped her hands happily, her enthusiasm contagiously washing over most of the gathered group.

Naturally the sadistic host on the screen would take great glee in deflating it.

"Meh…probably dumb luck. BUT! While snowmobiles are great fun especially when equipped with a paint ball launcher, bottom line it is still NOT a bus. And since the rules clearly state you have to get the first location by bus Katie is the first person elimi-"

"WAIT!" Harold barked out bolting forward and reaching for the African American's laptop with his one good hand.

"Oh right. Cast hand. Darn it! Umm…Camin right?" Harold questioned.

"It's Cameron." The shorter teen corrected.

"Oh right. Search for all type of buses near Katie's location! Maybe she switched vehicle transportation!"

"Well it's possible, but it will take some time!"

With renewed hope, Sadie ran over to Chris's monitor and opened her mouth to speak, but the host quickly cut her off.

"Ugggh…Fine! Harold you and Camercorn have 5 minutes to locate our MIA camper and if you she's NOT on a bus of some kind that's it!" Chris growled out with annoyance before his brilliant smile returned.

"Since Teams Green and Blue are at a standstill of BORING…let's check up on the teams that I don't know… actually WANTS to compete!"

"HEY!"

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Team Pink: DJ, Geoff, Noah, Tyler**_

"Okay I get the all for one go team part, but what are the odds of all us GUYS ending up on the girly pink team? I mean what are the odds?" The jock questioned as they walked out of the automotive section.

"With Mr. Sadist in charge…none." Noah deadpanned before his attention was caught by a gigantic ball cage that was more than half the store high and just as wide. Bridgette was wobbly balancing on Zeke's back while the prairie boy held onto the wire cage to keep them steady.

Analyzing the situation especially the heavily brightly TDI taped base complete with lock thoroughly covering every easy access to the ball cage and the brightly colored Yellow as well as the Pink TDI Box on top, the know-it-all quickly came up with a plan just as Zeke lost his grip and Team Yellow fell screaming to the ground with a groan.

After a quick chat, Team Pink teamed up with Team Yellow to form a pillar of people with the sole girl balancing wildly on top and the injured Noah standing by directing.

"Straighten up DJ! Geoff if you can keep your balance and everyone else's while standing on your toes do so! Tyler! Don't klutz up! Zeke! If you have to arm wheel, aim towards the cage not away from it! Bridgette you're still short try to stretch!"

The bookworm ordered as his teammates as well as those belonging to Team Yellow swayed back and forth as they fought to stay balanced. Unknown to the struggling teens, a disgruntled Heather of Team Purple had appeared carrying one of her boxes.

The sour expression on the evil girl's face turned to delight as she noticed the Purple TDI box at the very top of the ball the stack of idiots was just falling short of reaching. Smirking she decided to do something about it.

"Oh my gosh! DJ! There's a giant snake behind you!" Heather gasped out glee tinted her words.

"SNAKE? AHHHHH!" DJ screamed out jumping in fright and instantly upsetting the pillar. Smiling at the chaos she caused and the teens flying everywhere, Heather held out her free hand to catch her box.

* * *

_**Traveling Cam**_

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store **_

_**Store Front**_

_Heather is smirking as she holds her boxes out for the camera._

Heather-When I discovered I was put on Team Purple with Lord Farticus, my first thought was how on earth was I going to get Slowen to do anything, but sit there and eat? Forget the costume part.

_The wigged girl rolled her eyes before continuing._

Heather-Luckily he was already dressed and outside the store leaving me to find both my balloon outfit and Chris's creature. I found my first box on the floor by this trashed wall that screamed Fred the alien has been here and surfer blonde literally dropped the other right into my hands. That's the nice thing about unwary underlings. They do the work and all you have to do is stand by to reap the fruits of victory. And speaking of reaping…what disgusting creature do I have to-"

_Heather's words trailed off as she opened her boxes. While one contained her team uniform, inside the other was an instrument._

Heather-A saxophone? You mean instead of some gigantic I'll eat you when you sleep alien Team Purple has a saxophone as our special item? Oh this is just too good!

_**Static. **_

* * *

_**Super Gargantuan Mega Store**_

_**Starting Location for TDR**_

_**Outside Campers: **__**Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Jasmine, Lindsay, Owen, Sadie, Trent**_

_**Departed Campers: Beth, Courtney, Eva**_

"See that? Already we have clever tactics for box retrieval and campers flying through the air to who knows where!" Chris laughed in glee just as Harold followed by bystander Cameron let out a cheer.

"We have confirmation! The Wild Tours Air Bus Company located approximately 5.8 miles from the gas station had-" Harold started but was immediately interrupted by Chris McClean.

"Time for Commercial! AhEM…Will Harold and passerby Cameron figure out where Katie is?"

"But we-"

"Will Katie reach here in time to get dumped OR will the the last bucket aka ticket to possible Season 2 competing be dumped on a possibly NEW contestant? And will Team Green and Team Blue ever join their friend rivals in the Super Gargantuan Mega Store OR will they continue to sit out here like the LOOOSERS they are?"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Find out next time on 23! The Road to TOTAL! DRAMA! R! Ha Ha!"

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: I forgot how draining rapid updates can be. ^^;

Anyhow…Key for those after 1! :)

***2*** Outfits of Team Alien/Team Red, balloon design and the look of Fred the alien were created by **cuttieartgirl**! I saw the rough sketch I commissoned her for and holy cow its nuts! I'll let you guys know when the finished pic for Team Red gets posted! :D

***3*** Dorko the Dino is a parody of the purple terror…You know I prefer the Animaniacs version BALONEY rather then Barn-…Not saying it. And the know it all pony a minor jab at Twilight Sparkle both which I don't own. ;)

***4*** Jude Hayes belongs to Skull and Bone! Take your bow Skull and Bone for such a fun character and thanks for letting me use him. :)

Again once again…poll on my profile please take as it decides future things. ;)

Thanks for the reviews I very much appreciate them as they inspire me to write more frequently. :) I'm trying to improve the speed rate…I think 2 chaps in a month is decent right? :D

Thanks again!

Imagi


End file.
